Unrequited
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Tonight was the night. He had to do it- he had to escape him... If only it was that easy. -Non con-
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was biding his time, waiting for just the right moment- patience after all was always a virtue of his. Finally it was nightfall, and he had been on his best behaviour all week. Due to his good behaviour, he was rewarded with no binds as he slept. He rolled over ever so gently, lest he woke the man beside him, and managed to sit up. He winced a bit and looked down. They were fast asleep. Perfect.

Getting to his feet slowly, he eased his weight off of the bed excruciatingly slow. He had to make it. It was the perfect time. He had to do it now, when it was unexpected. He thought of tying the man to the bed, but that had too much room for error. So he decided to pad to the door as quietly as he could. All these weeks in this house, in this room, made him aware to which floor boards creaked and which didn't.

He touched the doorknob, turning it very slowly. His ears were throbbing, heart pounding, and his breathing shallow.

_Almost there…_

_Almost there…_

As quietly as he could, he opened the door to the hallway. Matthew turned back around and looked to the prone man on the bed who had not moved at all since he left there. He closed the door, making his way down the hallway and down the stairs. The moment both feet touched the landing he tore off towards the front door. He managed to figure out where the keys were kept earlier in the week- helped by the fact the man was acting careless, confident that Matthew wouldn't leave him.

Matthew grabbed the keys, opened the door and locked it behind him as fast as he could. As soon as he ripped the keys out of the lock he broke out into a run. Unfortunately for him, only the house keys were left in the open. The car keys remained hidden and he suspected that he would never find them. Matthew was alright with that, though. He was used to running, and at least he had a head start. Another problem Matthew had to face was that they were out in the bush. The closest neighbour was probably five miles away, but that didn't stop him. He _had_ to run, he _had_ to escape.

Instead of running down the main road, Matthew chose to run through forested area that surrounded it. Just as he reached the thick trees, he heard a distant yell from the house, and the banging of a door. '_He already woke up!_' Matthew panicked and tried to run faster. He ducked and curled around the trees, oblivious to any stray branches scratching at his face, too desperate to escape his captor. All the while he ran, he could hear his name being called. The worst part of it was that the voice was not angry. No…it was sickly sweet.  
>"Matthew! Aww come on, Mattie! Don't run away from me… You were being so good lately, I thought you started to like it here with me! Don't you like spending time with me? Away from everyone that has hurt you, and has hurt us? We're alone together, just like we always wanted!"<p>

Matthew heard a deranged laugh ring through the trees that chilled his blood.  
>"Come on, Mattie! Come back to me…Or wait...is this a game? You know how I love games, you're ever the considerate one! So hide and seek is it! Ohh, <em>what will I get if I win<em>…?" his voice trailed off to a seductive purr, causing Matt to shake in fear. He knew _exactly_ what would happen.

During his taunting, Matthew had found a large rock to hide behind as he gauged where exactly the man stood. The cold night air started to seep through his skin, chilling him to the bone. His teeth chattered, causing him to cup his mouth. This he didn't know if it were from fear or from the cold. All he ran out in were the pyjamas that he earned- a tank top and sweatpants.

The forest was deathly silent- there were no sounds other than the whisper of the wind through the trees. But to Matthew, the silence was deafening. His shaking worsened, and the wait made him feel lightheaded. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't wait there. With a silent cry, Matthew pushed away from the rocks and ran. He could hear the man exclaim excitedly, and the sounds of crinkling leaves and snapping of branches followed Matthew.

He tried to run faster, to dip around the trees and lose his stalker, but the forest was soon very difficult to see through bleary, wet eyes. Matthew could feel the man behind him, he was so close. He could almost feel their hot breath on his neck already. Matthew let out a choked whimper which was met with a deep laugh. Before he knew it, he felt himself tackled to the ground, but that didn't stop him. He fought and he struggled with all his might, pushing at the heavy body above him. Regrettably, any space he gained was quickly taken back when the man pulled at him.

He tried to lay a punch on his attacker, but all that served was getting his wrist captured. His right arm was successfully pinned to the cold ground above his head, but he still had his legs and left arm. Foolishly Matthew tried to punch the man again, but he just heard a condescending laugh before his other hand was pinned by his head. Their job quite easy now, his captor laughed again, smooth and provocative this time as he laid his body between Matthew's thrashing legs.

Matthew tried to get him away, pulled at his wrists and bucked his hips, but their body weight and strength overpowered him. He continued to squirm under them, not yet out of energy. Taking all of this with ease, the man bent down to his ear and gave it a sharp bite before soothing it with his tongue.  
>"Oh Mattie…you're way too easy sometimes. Or…is it you wanted to be caught?" His kidnapper stared down into his eyes as he began to grind his pelvis against Matthew.<br>"Is it that you knew the chase would excite me? Did you know this would happen? You had to have known I would catch you. You cannot escape from me, Mattie. I will always find you."

He groaned, eyes fluttering, and pushed against Matthew even harder, his hips moving in a circular pattern. "Did you know we would end up like this? With me, pressing you down into the cold ground- the only way to heat up is from my body, from your reaction to my touches. And you respond so beautifully. The look on your face when you discover you are just as hard as I am- and you're getting there. The sounds you make when I caress and fondle you. The facial expressions, along with the sounds you make when I take you nice and deep. And oh...how I love it when you come for me, and how you cry my name."

Matthew was ashamed of himself for falling into the sound of his voice. Their hips never stopped and sure enough, he was hard like the man said he would become. Feeling a hand let go, the man took both of his wrists in one, as their free hand made a slow, torturous path down from his chest to his groin. The hem of Matthew's sweatpants was lifted and pushed down so his straining member was exposed to the air.

He felt the warm calloused hand envelop him and begin to stroke. "Now. Let's see how quickly I can get you to come, screaming my name." The man set off at an intense speed, working him and doing everything he knew that set Matthew off. Dipping low he bit Matthew's lip before invading his mouth. He never stopped pleasuring him, but did break away to look into his eyes and breathe against his skin.

"Come on, Mattie. Come for me…that's it, be a good boy…come and fill my hand."

Matthew tried to resist him. He attempted to shrink away, to move his head and pull at his wrists. But he was powerless against such forced stimulations, and he knew an orgasm was about to be ripped from him. He called out the man's name softly, begging him, but of course that wasn't good enough.

"I didn't hear you, Mattie. Louder, come on. Call out my name. Scream it. Nobody is here to hear you..." Although it was not said, Matthew heard the conclusion of his sentence loud and clear: '..._or to save you.' _

He was gripped a little tighter, stroked a little faster and Matthew was gone. Tensing, an orgasm tore through his body, causing him to shudder and moan out his captor's name.

"_Alfred!_"

Alfred just smiled and watched Matthew's face, drinking in his expressions. He only stopped stroking once he was sure he milked out every last sensation from Matthew. Boneless, Matthew stared blearily up towards the sky, anywhere but Alfred. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks.

"Oh, Mattie..." Alfred breathed, staring at him. "You are so beautiful when you cry. Your eyes look like amethysts..."He brought his hand to his mouth and licked off one digit as he watched Matthew hide his eyes and tears from him. Moaning, he brushed another soiled finger to Matthew's lips before licking his mouth clean. Matthew did not fight him as he did this.

"Mmm, what a good boy. Now…_it's my turn_."

_  
>AN: Just a short little chase!kink fic I wanted to get out O u O  
>I might continue it, I might not. Depends. goes back to work on other fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"..._it's my turn."_

The words hit the pinned Canadian hard, causing him to renew his struggles. He didn't want to take this anymore, he _couldn't_!

"Alfred, stop this! I've told you over and over, I don't want to be here! I want you to let me go!"

Taking his relaxed pose to his advantage, Matthew threw his weight up and to the left. Alfred was not prepared for this and fell to the side, granting his prey a few precious moments.

Matthew turned and fled, but unfortunately he did not make it far. The American had wickedly fast reflexes and his hand shot out, grasping the younger man's ankle. He was sent crashing to the ground, his hands slapping down hard to guard his face.

He tried to crawl away but soon a large, hot body was pressed tightly against his back. Matthew tried to elbow him, to throw him off but this was met with only a pleasured sound and hands running down his sides.

"Alfred, _please!_ I want to leave!"

The American just smirked slightly before wrapping his arms around Matthew.

"Mattie...oh my little Mattie...I told you that we can leave as soon as I know you can handle the city again. Until then," his lips met the delicate curve of the pale blonde's neck, sucking and biting lightly. "Until then, you will remain here-"

"_No_!"

Matthew was at his wits end. He tried to reason with him but it just was not sinking through. No matter what he said, how he said it, Alfred was just not getting it.

He gave a solid hit to the center of his chest and scrambled away from Alfred, starting to run again. Only this time, Alfred was not as accommodating.

Standing up just as quickly, the blonde ran up to him, took a wrist in one hand and Matthew's shoulder in the other as he slammed the younger of the two against a tree.

Matthew could feel the bark scraping his skin, but it didn't register too deeply, seeing as the man behind him started to rut against him.

"I've had it, Matt. You need to realize that we are perfect together, here or anywhere else," he growled against his ear, rubbing close. A wet tongue swirled around his ear, leading down to his neck before sharp teeth attempted to penetrate his skin.

Matthew let out a hoarse yell, pushing back against Alfred.

"You know full well that you _will_ be punished for this little display of disobedience. So," Alfred tightened his hold on his the now shaking man and threw him to the ground.

Crawling backwards and cowering against the tree, Alfred moved closer to Matthew, smirking as he pulled his pyjama pants low enough to free his straining member.

"Service me, my dear."

Alfred's terms of endearment hurt Matthew more than any insult would have. Knowing by now that he had very little choice in the matter, he bent his head forward, giving the head a tentative lick and tasting the bead of precum.

Matthew licked the shaft slowly, getting it wet before taking him deep into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining he were somewhere else, with someone that didn't hurt him like this. Moving his head, Matthew tried to move his tongue to give the dominant blonde more pleasure.

A hand in his hair stopped him, making him pull off before a sharp slap across the face caused his eyes snap open.

"You will look at me when you do this, Mattie. I want to see the look in your eyes as we do this." His hand reached down to softly caress his warming cheek.

A soft sob escaped Matthew, only making Alfred smile.

"Come on..."

His hand tightened and pulled Matthew forward, then backwards when Matthew didn't move. His sobs were muffled by Alfred, but it was loud enough still for him to hear, as well as feel. This thrilled him, and made his thrusts into the hot mouth faster and rougher.

Soon he found himself fucking Matthew's face relentlessly, panting and moaning into the feeling.

"Fuck, Mattie...oh god yes..."

Matthew on the other hand tried to relax his throat so he didn't continue to gag. His tears fell from his eyes as he stared up at Alfred, who was looking back at him with an adoring expression.

Suddenly Alfred gave a few more shuddering, erratic thrusts and came deep into Matthew's throat, holding his head close to him so the entire length was sheathed in his throat. Matthew tried his best, but he couldn't help himself from coughing and gagging. Alfred pulled out and threw Matthew to the ground before tucking himself back in.

Matthew crawled across the grass, coughing and swallowing as often as he could- he knew that if he tried to spit, his circumstance would only worsen. So instead he hid his face in his arms on the floor of the forest, wishing something, some_one _could take him away from here.

Alfred crouched down behind him, soothing Matthew with soft, cooing sounds as he massaged his back.

"There there, baby...don't worry. I liked it, and I know you did too. Come on, let's go home."

When Matthew didn't move from Alfred's prodding, Alfred just sighed and lifted the sobbing man into his arms, cradling him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he walked back to their cottage.

Alfred went straight to the bedroom and laid Matthew down upon it. He tucked him in, moving the hair from his face as the Canadian remained immobile. Alfred went to the end of the bed and secured the ankle binds to Matthew, caressing his skin as he did so. They gave enough room to move around, but not enough to get far from the bed.

Walking around the bed, Alfred slipped in and curled up close to Matthew, who had curled up on his side with his back to Alfred. He wrapped his arms around the curled up form and brought him closer against his chest. Alfred licked at his neck, biting and sucking to make more marks on his skin.

"I love you, Mattie."

Silence. Alfred did not take that well and slowly tightened his grip on the man. Matthew let out a rushed response that appeased Alfred, who let him breathe again. The American settled down behind him, and all Matthew could feel was his breath on his neck, as well as the arm over his body.

_How did he get into this mess? _

_How did this all happen? _

Matthew closed his eyes and tried not to let the tears fall for god-knows how many times this night. He should have known Alfred's possessive nature would escalate. He had even seen it when they were children.

Alfred had always been oddly possessive towards him; always demanding his attention and company. Matthew tolerated this, and even accepted it most of the time. Seeing as other children had a tendency to exclude him, Alfred was the only one who spent time with him.

He would hold him close and in a controlling way, telling him that he was 'his Mattie' and that they would always have each other.

Alfred would insist on sleeping in the same bed, and if Matthew refused, the quiet boy woke to a suffocating embrace.

As they aged, Alfred kept a hold over Matthew. The dynamics never changed and as hard as Matthew tried to break away, Alfred was never too far behind. Any potential friends Matthew could have had soon vanished so Matthew truly was alone with his brother.

Matthew dealt with it though, like he always did. He tried speaking with Alfred, but it always ended up with Alfred holding him, stroking his hair and telling him that everything will be fine if they were together.

And Matthew told himself that.

Every day.

* * *

><p><em>Three months prior<em>

Matthew tried to duck out of the meeting as quickly and silently as he could. It was easy, seeing as most of them overlooked him anyway.

The one time he was grateful for it.

He crept his way to the elevator, stepped in, and stood flush against the far wall. Just as the doors were closing, a hand grabbed the side and effectively prevented it from closing so they could enter.

"Mattie! I'm glad I caught up with you," Alfred said with a warm smile.

He stepped in and stood directly in front of Matthew, toe to toe with their faces inches apart. Matthew shied away and tried to lean as far back as he could.

"I was just going home, Al..."

"I have a better idea. How about we go to my place for supper? My treat this time for once."

Matthew searched his eyes, looking for any hidden agendas before reluctantly agreeing.

Alfred's face lit up and Matthew thought he was about to press him against the wall and kiss him. Instead, the American just grabbed Matthew's hand and held it, all the while staring deeply into his eyes.

They had a strange look to them- the sharp blue was calculating and observant. He took in Matthew's panicked look, his hooded violet eyes, his clammy, shaking hands. The taller blonde just gave him an eerie smile and kissed his hand, waiting for the elevator to bring them to the ground floor.

As he said, Alfred brought Matthew to his home and immediately set to making them supper. This surprised Matthew slightly, seeing as Alfred usually made _him _make them supper as he either watched, helped, or secured himself to Matthew's back.

Matthew kicked off his shoes and sat in the adjoining living room as Alfred was in the kitchen and watched some television. He tried to help him, but Alfred didn't accept it.

As they ate they watched a movie, Alfred sitting on the ground between Matthew's legs as Matthew sat on the couch. He said it was because he could bring the table close, but Matthew wasn't so sure of that, seeing as Alfred would rest his head on his knee, or rub his hand along his calf.

As the movie progressed, Matthew found it harder and harder to pay attention. His eyes refused to stay open, and all he could think of was lying down; the couch he was sitting on grew to be too comfortable.

Alfred's head fell back and rested near his groin as he looked up at Matthew.

"You okay, Mattie? You look kind of tired..." Alfred trailed off. He stood up slowly, creeping up and over before pushing Matt over easily. Matthew fell with a groan, arms and legs akimbo as Alfred moved to hover above him. It looked as though a grin covered his face, but Matthew couldn't form enough words to say anything. Instead, he laid there limp, moments away from falling asleep as Alfred tried to connect their mouths.

"Al...don't..."

Alfred didn't listen and instead bit and pulled at his lips, seeking entrance. Soon Matthew's mouth grew slack- the man passed out. Alfred explored his mouth for a moment before smirking and drawing back.

"Sleep tight, my little Mattie."

The jostling of a car woke Matthew up from a deep, hazy sleep. He found himself lying in Alfred's lap, one hand on the steering wheel, one scratching his head. He tried to move and sit up, but his body did not listen to him.

Alfred noticed this and looked down to him. "Ah, good morning, princess. Sleep well?"

"...where are we?" his voice raspy, roughened with drowsiness.

"We're almost there. I wanted to show you something special. Just lay there, Mattie. I will take care of you."

The last part he said with a disconcerting passion, but Matthew remained there as he was told. He couldn't do otherwise if he wanted to anyway- his body still recovering.

There was something wrong with this situation, but his current mental process was as effective as trying to walk through quicksand quickly, it just wasn't working.

Alfred soon parked the car and sat Matthew up slowly. When he got out of the car, Matthew looked around blearily. They were before a lovely two story home, but it was the only house he saw. He couldn't see anyone else around, the only thing surrounding them were trees.

His door was opened, and he was soon pulled from the car. Alfred supported him with ease and brought Matthew into the house.

"Isn't it nice?"

Matthew looked around, taking in the house as he was pulled through it. He slowly grew a little stronger as he woke up, not relying so heavily on Alfred. He tried to stand on his own, but Alfred kept his hand in his.

They were in the hallway, just after seeing the master bedroom when Matthew pulled his hand away from Alfred.

"Seriously, Al. Why are we here?"

"I just wanted to show you this house, see-"

"Well it is very nice, but I want to go home now."

"You are home," Alfred whispered to him softly.

"...What?"

"You heard me, Mattie. This is going to be our home for a while."

Matthew just stared at his brother, searching his face for any signs of him yelling out, 'I'm just kidding!' Unfortunately, nothing came.

"Alfred...this isn't funny. I don't want to live here, we are in the middle of nowhere!"

"It is nice and isolated, just how I wanted it. Our nearest neighbour is miles away, so we can do what we want, as loud as we want."

"Alfred. You are not listening to me. I do _not_ want to be here!"

The blonde leaned against the wall and Matthew found himself suddenly very frightened. A look came over his brother's face that he has only seen on a rare occasion. He looked wickedly pleased with himself, and the look in his eyes made the blue a dark, sinful shade.

He tilted his head back and gave Matthew a satisfied smirk. "Mattie my love, you have no choice in the matter. You and I will be here for as long as I want us to be. I tried very hard, and waited for just the right moment to get you here. Buying the house, getting just the right sedative to give you. Yes, don't give me that look. Why else did you think you fell asleep so quickly?"

"You're crazy..." Matthew whispered. Alfred just chuckled darkly at him, watching his skittish movements.

"You're crazy!" Matthew yelled at him, turning on his heel and running to the stairs. He ran down them, but stopped and cried out as he watched Alfred vault himself over the side of the stairs, reaching the bottom in seconds, and running to the landing to cut him off.

Matthew was undeterred and tried to push passed him, but Alfred just laughed, grabbing the Canadian by the hair as he passed. His hands flew to his hair instinctively, then tried to hit his attacker. Alfred just grabbed his upper arm and flung him against a nearby wall, trapping his body against it with his own.

"Alfred, stop it!" Matthew screamed against the wall, struggling with all his might, turning to face his brother.

Matthew felt his stomach drop upon realizing that this whole time Alfred was smiling. Any blows to his person were unfelt as Alfred moved to capture Matthew's wrists, effectively pinning them against the wall by his head.

Alfred leaned close, running his lips along Matthew's skin as he took in a deep breath. A moan. "Oh Mattie...you smell amazing...I can't wait to see what our mixed scents are like..."

Matthew pressed against Alfred and tried moving his head; trying anything he could to get the man off of him.

"What are you talking about, Al? Get off of me, I don't want this!"

Alfred drew back slowly, his piercing blue eyes ensnaring terrified violet ones.

"Don't you love me, Mattie?"

"What-" Matthew broke off with a cry from the hands on his wrists tightening.

"Yes! Yes, you know I love you, Al. I just don't know why you are doing this! You-you're scaring me!"

Alfred's face softened slightly, but the wild expression in his eyes stayed. "Oh Mattie...my little Mattie, don't worry. I'm here with you, and there is nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt you-"

"You are now!"

Alfred shook his head, giving him a look similar to parents scolding a foolish child. "Mattie...you did this to yourself. If you didn't run from me, I wouldn't have to do this! If you were calm, then everything would be fine!

"And as to why we're here...well. I needed to be alone with you. You never understood my advances, you never gave me a chance. I want you Mattie, and I want you close. We have always been close together, and I want it to stay that way! I can't handle you being too far away from me, or..._other_ _people_ too close to you! I saw the way you looked at that Dutchman when he gave you those tulips. I see the look on his face when he looks at you...don't you know what it does to me!"

Alfred tightened his hold again, but this time he enjoyed the pained expression on Matthew's face. Taken out of his little speech, he tilted his head and watched with a hooded gaze.

Unable to help himself, Alfred drew closer and licked Matthew's neck, slowly nibbling his way up to his lips. Pressing his lips to the trapped blonde's, he kept them there as he whispered.

"But that is alright. I know you know you're mine...deep down. You have to know that..."

"Alfred-"

"We are going to live together, Mattie. We are going to have a wonderful time together, and when you and I are ready, we will move back to the city. I need you to realize just how much you love me. I need you to be more open with yourself..."

Alfred connected their mouths again, attempting to deepen the kiss, but Matthew wouldn't open to him. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, but with Alfred's incessant, persuasive stimulations, as well as the painful grip on his wrists, Matthew opened his mouth.

A pleasured moan escaped the older man and he explored his mouth instantly. After a few moments, Alfred released his wrists and thread his fingers through Matthew's hair, holding his face close. With his knee, he separated his prey's legs and applied pressure to his groin.

This shocked Matthew from his pleasured stupor. He placed his palms flush on Alfred's chest and pushed, but he was like a stone- almost impossible to move. Alfred moved with his struggles, keeping close to his body and their mouths connected.

Taking a fistful of hair, Alfred brought his now free hand down to Matthew's jeans, undoing the button and fly flawlessly. Matthew tried to grab at his hand, but he was slapped away as easily as an unwanted insect.

"Stop fighting this, Mattie! You know you want this..." Alfred growled out against his lips before devouring them again.

Matthew tensed up when he felt a hand encompass his still soft member. Alfred made a sound of displeasure against him before trying to bring him to hardness as he continued to kiss him.

Matthew was lost- his skin was on fire, his mind hazy. The flood of emotions that came at that moment began to suffocate him, and as Alfred continued his mission, he kept Matthew's head below the surface. Soon Matthew moaned against Alfred, and the man felt him twitch in his palm.

Alfred drew away with a victorious smile and undid his own pants to free himself. Resting his forehead against Matthew's, he took the two of them in one hand and began to stroke their lengths.

Matthew released a hoarse cry from the sensation of both Alfred's hand, and his hot length against him, while trying to move away. Alfred just moved with him and stroked faster, causing the Canadian's legs to weaken.

Alfred stopped to take Matthew's hand and entwine their fingers before continuing. Breaths mingling, cries, groans, and moans complimenting the other, they lost themselves in their pleasure. Alfred stared at Matthew the entire time, loving how he was the one that was doing this to Matthew, that he was the one who got him to this point.

He laughed inwardly. This was going to be easy. He knew Mattie cared for him, that he loved him, and if how easily he gave in to him right now was any indicator- Alfred had his work cut out for him.

"That's it, Mattie...Almost there..."

"Alfred, w-we have to sto-ah!"

Alfred gripped tighter and soon Matthew came, his seed coating their hands and shirts. Alfred watched Matthew's face as he reached completion, biting his lip as he came himself from the sight. He moaned aloud when he saw their come mixed together, both on their bodies and on their connected hands.

He brought his face to Matthew's neck and rested their for a moment, stoking out the remaining sensations, and relishing in the man's body heat. After a little while he drew back, tucking first himself, then Matthew back in their clothing. He licked a bit of their come from his hand and moaned at the taste. Their flavours together was as delicious as he thought it would be.

"Come on, Mattie. Let's go to bed, I'm kind of tired."

Feeling the residual effects from the drug Alfred gave him, as well as the forced climax he just endured, Matthew did not resist that much. As he was dragged to the bedroom, he moaned out to Alfred that he wanted to go home. Alfred just reiterated that he was home, and to get used to it.

They entered the bedroom and Alfred sat Matthew down on the bed. The room was quite large, with a beautiful four poster bed in the corner. There was a large window on the other side of the room with a large chair and fireplace nearby.

"Now...let me just get it."

Matthew waited until Alfred was busy looking for something before he ran to the door. It seemed that Alfred expected this, for he got up quickly and slammed the door shut before Matthew had a chance, one hand on the door, the other behind his back.

"_Ah ah!_ But lucky me...I found it!"

Matthew started to back away from Alfred, wary from his suddenly cheery expression. Each step Matthew took, Alfred matched. They continued their strange dance until the back of Matthew's legs met the side of the bed. Unprepared for this, Matthew pitched over and fell onto the bed.

Alfred wasted no time. He ran to Matthew, the rope he was holding behind his back suddenly visible. He grabbed one ankle, tied a knot and quickly secured it to a the bedpost. Matthew kicked at Alfred with his free foot while trying to sit up, his mind quickly spiralling out of control. Alfred was too quick for this, and shoved Matthew down on the bed, grabbing his left wrist and tying it to the bed post near his head.

By now Matthew was near tears. He only had one leg and arm left to defend himself, which had not proven successful yet. Alfred was chuckling as Matthew thrashed like a fish out of water.

Taking his time, he grasped Matthew's wrist and tied it securely before doing the same to the very last appendage.

Matthew now found himself tied, spread-eagled on the bed as Alfred admired his handiwork.

"Don't worry, Mattie. This is only until I can trust you not to run." He smiled, running a hand over his taut stomach, circling around his body to feel his powerful shoulder blades.

"You comfortable? There is enough room for you to move around, but I can't have you running from the bed...or any other ideas you may have..." Alfred pet Matthew's hair, stroking it and scratching at the scalp.

He drew away for a moment, rummaging around a nearby dresser until he found what he was looking for- a sharp knife.

"Al! _What are you doing_! Please! Don-"

"Shh, Mattie. Don't worry..._these_are just in the way..."

Alfred took the knife and set to work on Matthew's clothes, cutting and ripping it from his body.

"No! Stop!" Matthew cried out, imploring the man to cease.

"You can have mine, or I'll buy you more...that is...if you deserve them. Until then, you will sleep naked beside me."

Matthew whimpered when he felt the cold steel tickle his flesh as Alfred removed each layer. Soon Alfred finished slicing up the fabric and was able to just take them off of the prone man's body. He stood and moved away, throwing the clothes to the door and stowing the knife away.

Shivering from the cold, Matthew tried his best to shut his mind off from what was going on and shrink away inside. This wasn't happening, it was just a nightmare. Tomorrow he will wake up...with Alfred beside him, but at home. Back in Canada, back with routine...

He jumped when Alfred returned to him. Alfred covered the two of them with a large blanket, re-arranging Matthew so it was a bit more comfortable for him. Matthew tested his binds- he was still able to turn and move, but the rope did not permit anything more.

Taking advantage of that, Matthew turned away from Alfred, choosing to lay on his side as his mind whirled, thinking of anything he could do to escape. He felt Alfred grasp his shoulder and press him down onto his back. Alfred pulled him closer and rested his head on Matthew's chest.

"Oh, _baby_...your heart is beating like crazy...just calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here, and we are in the middle of the woods. No one is here to hurt you...I'll protect you."

Matthew let out a frustrated sound. Did Alfred honestly think that their isolation worried him, or was he mocking him?

Alfred began to massage his waist, trailing his fingers and nails over his skin, humming a faint song as he went.

"Just go to sleep, Mattie. Tomorrow is another day."

Matthew closed his eyes and tried to digest his words. He was grateful that Alfred wasn't pushing anything on him, and just wanted to sleep. He felt his eyelids become heavy with sleep, and soon his breathing evened, matching his brothers. His mind drifted along with the melody, and even though Matthew did not want to admit, it calmed him.

But in the back of his mind he knew tomorrow wouldn't be any better. He couldn't let his guard drop, thinking it was just Alfred. They knew each other better than anyone, which was both a blessing and a curse.

Matthew soon fell asleep, his head falling to the side closer to Alfred, making the man smile and kiss his chest.

"Until tomorrow, my Mattie."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I caved. Expect more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold and windy day outside, but if anything it only invigorated Matthew. There was very little activity in the house, so he crept around as quietly as he could, getting ready, and then going outside.

He was to meet a friend at the park and they were going to spend the day together in the snow. Matthew was excited walking as fast as he could but barely able to walk with his thick ski pants on.

Arriving at the park, he looked around. Nobody. With a sigh, Matthew walked over to the swings and sat down.

_'I'm still early_,' he thought. _'They_ _should be here soon_.'

Minutes soon progressed, and Matthew's hopes fell exponentially. He was just about to get up and leave when he felt the sides of his swing move, pulling him backward.

His heart leapt into his throat and he turned around, expecting to find deep brown eyes.

He met sky blue ones. _Alfred_.

"Mattie, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked, walking around to stand before him.

His hopes finally crushed, Matthew looked up to Alfred with tear filled eyes. "I...I was supposed to meet someone here today..." Matthew whimpered slightly. This wasn't the first time it happened, and it was finally getting to him.

"Oh, _Mattie_..."

Alfred held out his arms and stepped forward just as Matthew reached out his arms for him. They held each other close, Alfred stroking his hair and consoling him as Matthew cried.

After a few minutes, Alfred held Matthew out from him slightly to look at him.

"Hey...how about we go build a snowman?" He took off his glove and brushed away his brother's tears.

Matthew looked up at him with adoration in his eyes and nodded happily, glad that he still had someone to spend time with. He stood up quickly and gave Alfred another quick hug. What was supposed to be quick turned into a lengthy embrace as Alfred held onto him, rubbing his back and burying his face in Matthew's neck.

The Canadian returned it for a bit, caressing his head and back as well, but then tried to pull away.

"Come on, Al-"

"Mattie...oh Mattie...my little Mattie..."

Alfred's voice became a haunting echo in his ears, reverberating through his mind and seeping in. Matthew fell to the ground, covering his ears, trying to get the scary sound away, but Alfred just followed him to the ground. His smile was fierce, sharp, and wolf like- as if he wanted to devour him whole. A hot sensation danced over his skin, and an uncomfortable feeling began to blossom.

"_Mattie_..."

The voice grew deep and demonic, suffocating him as he tried to get away.

"_You're mine, Mattie. You will never get away from me as long as I'm around. I knew you were mine from the moment I saw you, and that is how it will always be."_

Matthew started to scream, hitting at Alfred who just smiled down at him, blocking all of his attacks. His expression was sly and malicious as he bent closer, hands going to Matthew's shoulders.

"_Mattie..."_

"_Mattie..."_

Suddenly the face started to fade, the darkness around him lighting up. The evil face was soon replaced with a more calm, concerned face, looking down to him with a look of panic.

"Mattie! Look at me!"

Looking around, he found that he was no longer at their childhood playground, but in a large room, in the center of a bed. Kneeling beside him was Alfred, in a white cotton shirt and grey sweatpants. His Alfred, ever watchful, ever concerned for him.

Still worked up from the dream, Matthew let out a soft whimper before hiding his face in the blonde's chest, holding him tightly. Alfred started to rub his head, cradling him close as he cooed out to him.

"Are you okay, Matt? Was it really bad?"

"I-I dreamt that you turned into some kind of demon...and tried to keep me with you forever..."

He heard Alfred let out a small chuckle, "There's no way I would ever turn into a demon, Mattie. Don't worry about that."

Matthew's tears stopped instantly when he felt his wrists sting. Memories flooded his mind at once, overwhelming him. He drew back quickly, staring up at Alfred with a look of horror.

Letting go of his body, Matthew looked to his wrists- dark bruises covered his skin.

"No...no...no, no, no, tell me this is just a dream." He looked up to Alfred, hoping he would tell him what he wanted to hear.

Alfred just leaned forward, grabbing his jaw when he tried to move away and gave him a long, sensuous kiss. Licking his lips afterward he turned and got off the bed.

"Want breakfast?"

Matthew stared at him incredulously. "'Want breakfast'? Seriously? That is all you have to say to me?"

Alfred looked at him confused for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah, yes! Clothes! There should be something for you in the closet..."

He walked over and started to rummage through. Matthew looked down, the ropes were dangling from each bed post- Alfred must have untied him sometime during the night, or when he started to have the nightmare.

Balling his fists, he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Alfred's back, who just so happened to turn as he threw it. He needed to do something, and that was the closest thing he could do to vent his anger besides attacking the man.

"This shou- ow! Hey!"

He glared at Matthew for a moment before smiling again and showing him an oversized shirt for him to wear.

"Here! It's perfect!"

What he held out to him was a large shirt with an American flag on it.

"You're kidding, right?" Matthew asked, staring at both the shirt and Alfred. "I'm not wearing that."

"Fine. Either this, or you're naked. Your choice."

Alfred threw the shirt at him and walked to the door, but stopped as his hand touched the knob.

"You know...you could always...try and _earn_ clothes that you do like..."

"...Define earn."

Alfred laughed, turning and starring Matthew down.

"Suck me off, and I will give you proper clothes."

"Fuck you! I'm not touching you, you twisted bastard!"

"Oh Mattie, you wound me. But fine, just stay that way then. I'm off to make breakfast- I'll be back."

With that he left the room swiftly, and Matthew heard the door lock. He stood up, and walked over to the closet, picking out a simple t-shirt and sweatpants with a smirk. Moving then to the window he inspected it to try and find an opening but to his dismay, there were none.

He then went to the door to test it and was not surprised to find it secured tightly. As time went by he became restless, pacing the room. He was just about at his breaking point to break the glass to the window when the door opened. Alfred came in with a tray of pancakes and set them down on the dresser with a scowl.

"Those are not the clothes I gave you, Matt." He said dangerously.

Matthew was about to back away, but he stood his ground.

"No, they're not. But I don't care, Alfred. I want you to take me home."

Alfred shook his head with a sigh before looking over to him with a tired expression.

"I told you. You _are _h-"

"No I'm not!" Matthew screamed. "I have no idea where we are, and I do not want to live with you! How many times do I have to tell you this? I have people at home looking for me, wanting to see me-"

"You're delusional! You honestly think people have even _noticed_ that you are gone? Who are you kidding, Matthew? Besides, I took the liberty to tell a few people anyway, just in case, that you were going on vacation for a few days. Yes, that's right. You forget how easily I can pretend to be you!"

Matthew's mind started to spiral out of control. Not only was there a low chance of people noticing in the first place, but now those who would notice...Alfred effectively eliminated any chance of rescue!

Clenching his fists, Matthew glared up to Alfred and whispered to him.

"You can't keep me here."

To this Alfred laughed, "Yes I can. Easily. Now come on, before the food gets cold..."

"Why do you even want me here?"

"I told you already- you never clued in to my feelings. Besides, we're safer out here. No one can bother us, there are no responsibilities, and there is no one to hurt us or our relationship. _No one to poison your mind against me_."

The last sentence was uttered with an angry glint to his eye, but the look soon melted away as Alfred and walked toward Matthew.

"I made your favourite! Pancakes! I hope they taste good..."

Matthew stepped away from him, giving him another glare. "I don't want it."

"What do you mean you do-"

"Just what I said! I don't want it! I don't want your fucking food, I don't want your attentions, and I don't want you! I don't want to be here!"

Matthew lashed out at him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing Alfred to the floor. Alfred's hand shot out, grabbing Matthew and bringing him to the floor as well. He then twisted, making the two of them change positions until they found themselves rolling over the floor. Fists flew, grunts and swears filled the room as the two fought.

Alfred drew back slightly for a moment and Matthew struck. Punching him hard in the stomach, Alfred doubled over, immobilized for the moment. Matthew got to his feet with a wild look in his eyes and ran. Running down the hall, down the stairs and almost out the door, he didn't stop once, his heart pounding in his ears. What managed to stop him was Alfred's mocking voice from the top of the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going to go without _these_?"

In his hands swayed the keys to his car- the only realistic way to get out of here.

"I told you already, the closest neighbour is miles away! Are you really up to running that distance in a cool autumn morning, Mattie?"

Silence, other than that of deep panting. He stared up at his brother who was leaning against the banister, a cocky grin on his face as he taunted him with the keys.

"I thought not. Now, let's act like civilized people and have breakfast. Come on, Matt. What happened to your calm, peaceful personality?"

Alfred laughed at this, before straightening.

"I am not going back into that room," Matthew stated.

"Fine."

Alfred disappeared into the room for a moment and came back out with the tray, descending the stairs and walking into the living room with it. Matthew followed him but stayed in the doorway, watching as Alfred flopped down on the couch.

He smacked the seat beside him, "I'll let the clothes thing slide for now. But come on, Mattie! Let's watch television, or something!"

"Not only do I not want to sit beside you, but I do not want your food."

"What did you say?"

Matthew gave him a solemn expression. "I'm not eating that, or anything you make me."

"...oh yes, you will, Mattie. Now sit beside me before you make me come over there and get you."

The two stared at each other with a bit of an stalemate, that is until Alfred began to count down from three. Matthew knew about his counting all too well from their younger years. He knew that he should either run, or do was is asked of him before Alfred reached one.

Choosing the former, Matthew spun on his heel and walked quickly from the room- which wasn't far, seeing as be barely entered- and ran.

Heavy foot falls followed him, but he pressed on, running to the stairs. He was almost there when Alfred grabbed him and pinned him so he was facing the wall.

"Mmm, always trying to run, eh Mattie? That's fine...I actually kind of like it. Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way? "

Matthew remained still for a moment, weighing his options before trying to break away violently and elbow Alfred.

"Hard way it is."

With that, Alfred took Matthew and threw him down the hall, his body crashing against the floor a fair distance away.

Matthew saw stars. His head had met the ground with a bounce, and he couldn't focus for a good ten seconds afterwards. In that short time Alfred had ran to a nearby closet, grabbed a scarf and ran back to Matthew.

The Canadian was just sitting up when Alfred grabbed his wrists, pulled them behind his back and tied them together securely with the fabric.

Matthew's head throbbed-he was barely able to think, let alone test the makeshift handcuffs.

Alfred grabbed his chin and brought his face close, causing him to groan.

"Alfred..."

"Awww, baby. Does your head hurt? Do you need some Ibuprofen? Maybe you just need to eat...Let's go, I'll take care of you."

Alfred took the man in his arms, carrying him to the living room and sitting him gently on the couch. Matthew didn't fight it, his head hurt too much and the binds were too expertly tied.

Instead, he curled up his legs beside him, leaning away from Alfred as much as he could. Alfred sat close beside him, leaning forward to grab a fork full and hold it out to Matthew.

"Here, have some!"

His bright smile fell and darkened when Matthew stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, his head turned away. Alfred threw the fork back down, causing Matthew to jump and look at him with a wide-eyed expression. Alfred gave him a feral smile from this and grabbed the hair at his nape.

Matthew cried out as his head was brought closer to Alfred's, a scant few inches from his lips. Holding him there, the American reached down to retrieve the lost fork, collected more food and brought it closer to the two of them.

"Eat it, Matthew," he said darkly, his grasp tightening.

The blonde decided that the best option available to him at that moment was to just swallow his pride, as well as Alfred's food, so he did. Looking up to Alfred with a guarded expression, he opened his mouth slowly before wrapping his lips around the fork.

Alfred looked down at him and gave out a low moan as his captive ate. He continued this process, feeding Matthew slowly, and even drizzling some syrup onto his finger and making him clean it off.

There was a stray dot of syrup near the man's mouth, and Alfred could practically hear it calling to him. Hand still in his hair, Alfred brought him closer as he swooped down, licking his mouth before consuming it.

Matthew gave a muffled groan against his mouth and struggled in vain as he tried to get Alfred off of him. Alfred was lost in the sensations, as well as the mixed flavours of the sweet syrup, and Matthew's. He wanted Matthew, all of him. He wanted to be immersed in him, so deep that no one would be able to tell where one ended and the other began.

During his mental tirade, the kiss grew deeper and a bit rougher before he picked the man up. Mouths still connected, he brought Matthew's legs around his waist, as he walked them out of the room. He was almost to the stairs to bring them to the bedroom, when he crashed into the nearest bathroom. The feeling was too strong and he couldn't wait.

Setting Matthew down on the counter, he fumbled for his pants in the dark and pulled them down before searching for the light switch.

"A-Alfred!," Matthew stammered. "What are you doing!"

He reached for his pants that were almost to his ankles but Alfred returned quickly. He ripped them off his body and threw them into the hall before stepping between Matthew's bare legs. Reaching behind him, Alfred opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved a medium sized bottle, opened it quickly and coated his fingers.

Matthew was brought closer to Alfred until he was almost off the counter entirely. Suddenly a burning feeling registered with the Canadian, and a very uncomfortable sliding sensation below the waist. Looking down, he finally clued in to the fact the blonde was preparing him. He tried to wriggle away from the intruding fingers, but Alfred had the other hand on his lower back.

Soon he inserted two fingers and started to make a scissor motion, widening him even more. Matthew began to thrash, for that was all he could do. His hands were still tied behind his back, and he couldn't move too much with Alfred before him. All he managed to do was hurt himself with Alfred's fingers deep inside, and chafe his wrists from the scarf.

"Alfred stop! It hurts, I-"

"You need to stop lying, Matthew. I have used a lot of lube, and will use more. You know I don't want to hurt you, so stop fighting this. It's going to feel really good...trust me. I will make you feel so good, you will be begging me to keep going."

Enraged, Matthew screamed and renewed his struggles. He lashed out and managed to kick Alfred a few times, making him groan and move away for a moment. Matthew pulled as hard as he could on the ropes, to the point where he could feel liquid trickle down from his wrists- his old cuts opening again.

Alfred moved back to face Matthew, panting, and a dark look in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice, Mattie..."

All at once he was back on him, between his legs with his hard cock out and pushing against his entrance. The pinned blonde tried to move away, but Alfred wouldn't allow him any space; grabbing at hips and pulling him closer.

Alfred grabbed the bottle of lubricant, coating his cock thoroughly before throwing it to the side. Matthew looked up at Alfred with wild eyes, panic-stricken and terrified.

"Alfred...Alfred, please..._please_...don't do this. _Don't do this to me_!"

Alfred just looked to Matthew with a soft smile, caressing his face and chest slowly with his clean hand.

"But Mattie...don't you see? This is the best way for us to illustrate our connection, the best way for _you _to realize how _good_ we are together! I know it's scary, especially for your first time-"

"How do you know it's my first time!" Matthew spat with venom. "This could very well be my fifth, or my tenth partner for all you kn-"

Matthew was cut off by Alfred's condescending laughter.

"Really, Matt? Seriously? You honestly think that I don't know of your sexual life? Of your personal life? Who do you thi- never mind. That's just so cute, trying to lie and get me jealous." He ran a finger over Matthew's lips gently, to which Matthew tried to bite at.

"Mmm, frisky. I like that. Well, you have delayed this long enough, and I cannot wait any longer. Don't worry though...I'll be gentle."

He picked Matthew up and pinned him against the wall, holing him up by his hands on his ass and the man's legs around his waist. Alfred took one hand to grasp himself, positioning himself at his entrance and push into the Canadian slowly. Matthew gasped out from the pain, pulling at his wrists, straining his back to get away from the intrusion, but it didn't work.

The domineering blonde gasped above him, "Ah, Mattie...loosen up. Just relax and lose yourself. It will feel good soon enough, I promise. Just let me-"

All the while he continued to push, slowly opening Matthew up in the most intimate way possible.

Matthew would have given anything to be able to push Alfred off of him, to get through to him that he wanted him to stop. But fate was not on his side and Alfred continued to push, until eventually he was balls-deep inside of Matthew.

It hurt, it burned, and it felt so foreign to Matthew that he didn't know what to feel. Alfred stilled, allowing Matthew's body time to accommodate his, as well as watch the emotions pass over the Canadian's expressive face.

He watched how Matthew's eyes widened when he drew out and then pushed back in. He felt his body shake, clench around him, and watch it flush in colour. It was-

"-_beautiful_...You are so beautiful, Mattie."

"Get...get out..." Matthew gasped out to him, trying to breathe, to concentrate.

"I will show you how good this can feel, my love. Just you wait..."

With that Alfred started a quicker speed, ramming into Matthew a little quicker, the sounds of their skin slapping beginning to reverberate through the room.

Alfred moaned out his pleasure loudly, holding onto Matthew tightly and dipping low to bite one of his nipples. Licking it, he trailed his hand down to- to Alfred's displeasure- a still soft penis.

Growling lowly against his chest, he started to stroke him hard and fast- matching his new thrusting speed.

Now it was Matthew's turn to cry out. He tried to think of boring or even grotesque topics, but Matthew soon found himself completely hard and straining in Alfred's skilled hand.

He just felt his body begin to tighten when Alfred changed positions and thrust deeply, hitting something that made him sightless.

Matthew sobbed and came hard, decorating them with his seed. Alfred wasn't far behind; with ten more thrusts he came deep inside Matthew, filling him to the brim.

The American fell against the other man, tired and boneless.

"I told you that you'd like it..." he breathed against Matthew's ear.

Violet eyes turned to him, wet and full of hatred.

"Just because you can pleasure my body and make me come, doesn't mean I liked it, or wanted to. You may have my body, but you will never have my mind, you _monster_."

Alfred drew away from him in shock. He just stared at him for a moment, before an unreadable look passed over his face. Setting Matthew to his feet, he tucked himself back in his pants and untied the binds to his wrists. He gently tugged at the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up over Matthew's head before turning to the bathtub and filling it with water.

Matthew rubbed at his wrists, taking a cloth to dab at the drying blood before he watched Alfred remove his clothes entirely and turn to him. He picked Matthew up, and even as the Canadian tried to fight, Alfred held him securely.

Looking to the bathtub, it was a large porcelain one, large enough to fit four people. He was set down in the tub before Alfred sat down behind him, silently, hugging his back. They remained this way until the water cooled to room temperature.

"...why don't you admit it Mattie? Why does it have to be like this? ...Why can't I have all of you?

"Alfr-"

"_I love you_..."

Alfred sounded so pitiful, it took everything Matthew had to fight his natural response of turning and holding him.

"Alfred...you took me here against my will. Did you honestly think I would take that well? You are refusing to let me leave, you won't listen to me... I know you never cared before, but why? Why this?"

Alfred chuckled against him, a grating sound that gave Matthew chills.

"Mattie...I have always cared. You just never saw, something _I _have been telling _you_. I have shaped our lives together, so how can you say I haven't cared..."

At that, Matthew froze. "What do you mean, 'shaped our lives together'?"

"Oh surely you found _that_ out? Come on, you honestly haven't noticed by now?"

Matthew turned in his embrace, trying to look in his eyes as they spoke. The water grew colder as they sat in it, and it was beginning to seep into his core.

Alfred scoffed and looked down at him. "Honestly. Well, all these years I have been petrified of losing you. You are _mine_, Matthew. I couldn't handle the idea of someone else touching you, talking to you." His grasp around Matthew tightened. "There was no way I could have you care for someone more than me! I had to do what I could to keep your eyes on me, and me only! So I did."

"...what did you do?" Matthew's voice wavered as he asked this.

"I pretended to be you often, just like I did before taking you here. Throughout our childhood I would either scare people away from you on my own, or for those who didn't listen, I would pretend to be you. I would tell them to leave me alone, and that I wanted to be alone.

"And it worked! But...even then you didn't see me. You never wanted me, never showed me anything more than friendly affection. But that will all change now...now I have you all to myself, and there is no one to take you from me. We can be together...just the two of us. You will learn to love me, Mattie. I will see to it."

He couldn't move. Matthew found himself immobile in Alfred's tight and possessive grasp, and focused mainly on breathing- something he was having a hard time doing. _Alfred_ had effectively ruined his entire life. _Alfred_ was the one who made him feel so alone, the one who gave him the mentality that no one paid attention to him and just passed him over. _Alfred_ was the one who made his life so completely...and utterly focused...on _Alfred_.

He couldn't breathe. The water felt like ice to him now, the air putrefying in his lungs, and Alfred's touches were that of acid. He couldn't focus on anything, not even his hands before his face. Those hands found their way to his face, covering his eyes as he turned and bent forward, away from his sadistic, unwanted lover. Tears made tracks down his face, blending with the water they were in as Matthew felt his life, and partial sanity begin to crack.

Alfred just collected the bent and hurting body before him in his arms and brought Matthew flush against his chest. His hands curled around him, pressed against the crook of his neck and stomach, as he began to kiss the Canadian's neck and cheek.

"_No...no..._" Matthew moaned into his hands, his entire body shuddering.

Alfred just smiled to himself and cooed by his ear, whispering his sweet, venomous words into his ear as he began to rock Matthew.

"Don't fight it, Mattie...you're mine, and only mine.

You have been.

_Always_."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Mattie...

I hope you all liked this chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers, your comments have made me really happy! ^o^

Thank you for reading!

'Til the next update~


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew found himself dressed in the shirt Alfred had wanted him to wear, on the couch in Alfred's lap, watching television after their little interlude in the bathroom. His eyes were slightly red and swollen, and his body hurt terribly. Alfred tried to soothe him by rubbing his back and arms, as well as trailing his hands over his chest and neck.

He tried to get Alfred to stop, but of course, he wouldn't. Matthew wasn't exactly in a fighting mood, so he just sat there and took it, watching the show with disinterest.

"Mmm, Mattie...you smell so good."

Silence.

"Mattie, are you cold? Do you like the show?"

The only response was that of the television.

"America is ten times better than Canada, and we can kick your ass in hockey any day."

When the silence continued, Alfred scowled and growled out his name. Taking the hair at the back of his neck, he pulled back Matthew's head so that they were side by side.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

Matthew looked down and away from him, keeping his mouth shut. He had not spoken a single word since they left the bathroom, and he wanted to keep it that way. Alfred had betrayed him in ways that hurt him to the very core, and he doubted that he could get over such a blow anytime soon.

Instead, he chose to remain quiet, and let his mind formulate ideas. If that came across as docile- so be it.

The hand in his hair tightened when he averted his eyes and remained silent.

"And why aren't you looking at me!"

If Matthew even wanted to respond, he was unable to seeing as Alfred smashed his lips against him, attempting to steal his breath away.

What he did manage to do was cause action from the quiet male. Matthew, repulsed by the intimate act, pulled back and punched Alfred square in the jaw. Using his moment of disorientation, Matthew tried to scramble off of him, but Alfred recovered too quickly. Seeing as he was still on his lap, Alfred just took his wrists and held them together behind his back with one hand as his free hand encompassed his throat and squeezed.

Matthew's eyes widened and he began to struggle- which only caused Alfred to laugh.

"Mattie, stop trying to get away! Really, all these attempts have been rather pathetic...even _you_ have to admit it."

He squeezed harder and brought Matthew closer to his body so he could whisper in his ear.

"Does this excite you, Mattie? The lack of oxygen, the suffocating feeling. The feeling of your lungs desperately trying to drink down more air, going through spasms in your chest. Do you feel light headed, Mattie...?"

He let go of his wrists, and slithered his free hand down his chest, down to Matthew's groin. Wearing only a shirt, it was quite simple for him to grasp his objective.

The moment his hands were released, they flew to his neck, pulling and scratching at Alfred's hand. No matter how hard he tried, Alfred would not budge. He didn't even react to the scratches any more than a few somewhat pleasured hisses.

Alfred had started a harsh pace on Matthew, hoping to bring him to completion as fast as possible. Regrettably, Matthew found himself responding to the touches as his mind grew hazy. He tried to pull at Alfred's wrist, but he was too strong in his weakened state.

"Almost there, Mattie...come on...I want you to come, and only then will I let go. You can do it, Mattie..."

Upon hearing that his immediate solution was to just climax, he focused attention on it. He was about to black out, his eyes fading and his hand falling to Alfred's knee when he came. Alfred let go instantly, causing Matthew to gasp and take in as much air as possible as his orgasm was milked from him.

Far away he heard Alfred coax him through his sensations, praising and caressing him.

"See? If you just listen to me, it will be better off for you. I've told you that for a while now. I only have your best interests in mind."

He was holding Matthew close to him, licking and biting at his neck as Matthew was still attempting to breathe normally. He was afraid to think that he was becoming accustomed to his touches already, so he just suppressed that thought.

Suddenly he found himself sprawled on the floor before the couch, with Alfred cackling behind him.

"So ungraceful! Now, I'm sure you know what to do."

"...o-oh yes...I know what to do."

Voice raspy from both not using it as well as being strangled, Matthew groaned out and rose to his feet, turning to face Alfred. Alfred, surprised from him finally speaking, perked up and smiled at him, waiting eagerly for Matthew to get back on his knees.

Matthew cleared his throat, and with a husky voice he told Alfred, "I know exactly what I need to do. I need to get as far away from you as possible, you psychotic freak. Don't just think that I'm going to bend to your will and do whatever you want me to do. I'm going to fight you every step of the way until I leave here. Your touches repulse me, and I cannot stomach the-"

The American had enough of his little speech and stood suddenly, standing toe to toe with Matthew.

"Do you really want to start this, Matthew? You know you won't win."

"Try me."

Alfred just smirked and tilted his head, too similar to that of a predator. "Fine."

Grabbing Matthew by the shirt, he threw him down just as he kicked his legs out from under him. Matthew grabbed at Alfred as he fell, and they crashed down together. Crawling over top of him, Alfred deflected each and every thrust, until he took both wrists in one hand, over the pinned male's head. Matthew did manage to get in a few good punches, causing Alfred to wince and breathe shakily above him from pain.

"N-not bad, Mattie. I still win though."

He punctuated this fact by straddling his chest and pulling down his pants, exposing his now engorged phallus. Matthew struggled against him, but again, there was nothing he could do. A hand returning to his hair, Alfred took a fistful and raised his head to press against his groin.

Feeling Matthew shudder and slightly gag against him, he pulled back to look at him.

"You _will_ do this, you _will_ drink it all down, and I will give you clothes to wear. _This_ is how you will ask for things, Matthew. You _will_ get used to this, and you will _not_ bite."

The look in Alfred's eyes made that simple statement threatening enough. He swallowed as much as he could, as well as took a few deep breaths to calm his stomach. Looking at his task, he opened his mouth, but the moment he did Alfred thrust inside.

Wild eyes looking up, Alfred just looked down to him and smiled, tightening his grip in his hair before pulling his head back, then forward again.

"What, you thought I would be gentle? You need to be punished for that little speech, Mattie. No doubt they stemmed from opinions of those I could not protect you from..." He growled low in his throat, eyes darkening for a moment before softening.

" Don't you worry, I will erase any ill thought about us that you have. You will do this willingly soon enough. Here, maybe it would be better if I were more gentle?"

He had been hitting the back of his throat the entire time until he spoke of slowing. Now he was pulling at Matthew in a languid pace, loosening his grip on his wrists as he did so. He felt himself quickly reaching a climax, and sure enough he soon spilled himself down Matthew's throat.

Remembering his promise, Matthew swallowed around his cock, drinking as much of his seed as possible. Pulling out, Alfred left a trail over Matthew's cheek with his come before tucking himself back in.

After trying to suppress a gag and swallowing the rest down, Matthew looked to Alfred.

"Where are the clothes you promised?"

* * *

><p>The days passed by, and they soon turned to weeks. Matthew fought him tooth and nail for the longest time, but that served nothing more than forced intimacy, and fights that he always lost.<p>

There were times Alfred left for town, but he locked all the doors and windows, as well as tied Matthew to the bed. Matthew had no hope of escaping him during those times, but maybe...maybe if he pretended to start liking the attentions...

_That's it._

The idea sparked in his mind, and then soon exploded, taking over. If he was 'good' by Alfred's standards, then he could be privileged more things, and have less restraints.

Now he just had to be able to pull it off convincingly, and endure being taken...often.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Matthew!" <em>

_A deep accented voice called out to him, piercing his little thought bubble. Matthew sat against a tree in a park, reading one of his new books. It was a beautiful, summers day and he enjoyed his time alone. Alfred had things to attend to, and that meant Matthew was able to breathe on his own. _

_Looking up, he saw a tall, auburn haired man walk towards him. Adorned in bright orange shoes, black t-shirt and jeans, his hands were in his pockets as he bashfully walked up to him._

_"Oh, hello Lars! I didn't expect you here!" _

_"I didn't think you were going to be here either! Oh, not that I'm complaining! I-it's great to see you, it has been much too long since the last time..."_

_Matthew smiled up at him softly, closing his book and moving over for the man to sit beside him. The Dutch man lit up and sat down excitedly, but it wasn't obvious to anyone but Matthew. Matthew could tell that this man liked him, and he it wasn't unreciprocated. He had managed to find a spot in his heart, the first person in his entire life other than Alfred. It was...refreshing to say the least. _

_"So...what brings you out here? Your bodyguard not on duty today?"_

_"Lars, that's not nice. Alfred's not my bodyguard, he's just...protective."_

_"That's putting it lightly. Matt, he's practically your shadow!"_

_"No, seriously, he isn't! He just cares for me...that-that's all..." _

_"You have to realize that his 'protectiveness' as you call it, is unhealthy, Matt. Honestly, he doesn't leave you alone!" _

_Reaching over, Lars took Matthew's hand in his, bringing it to his face and kissing the knuckle. Suddenly his face flashed from sparkling green eyes to cold, calculating blue ones. His auburn hair flickered blonde for a moment and then both turned back._

_"A-Alfred?"_

_"What's wrong, Matt?"_

_He pushed Matthew down, until he was lying on top of him on the grass, staring deep into his eyes. _

_"Something wrong, Mattie?"_

_Blinking, suddenly it was Alfred above him, smirking down at him, his hand caressing the side of face as he cooed his question._

_"Alfred..."_

Shaking his head slightly, he felt beneath his body a warm, soft bed.

'_A dream,_' Matthew lamented to himself, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did you have a nice dream, Mattie?"

Eyes flying open at this, Matthew glared at Alfred who was on top of him, now softly gyrating.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh...because you were saying my name in your sleep, that's all..." he said with a smirk.

Matthew closed his eyes again and tried to smile up at him.

"Y-yes. It was a nice dream, thank you for asking."

This caused Alfred to stare down at him incredulously, surprised at the kindness in his voice. He suddenly attacked his neck in love bites, showering him in affection that Matthew tried to tolerate without much resistance.

* * *

><p>Matthew spent the following weeks like this, carrying out his attempt at showing Alfred polite civility, and ceasing all attacks and resistance. Alfred of course was thrilled, and became even more affectionate. Although this was more holding hands, doing things for him- common displays of love and devotion.<p>

He was also a bit more gentle with his 'love-making,' as he called it. He would cradle Matthew close, whispering tender words into his ear, and telling him the most heart-warming things. He didn't hurt Matthew once since then, he let him choose his own clothes every night, and he didn't follow him around the house all the time.

It started to feel almost like old times, before the nightmare began.

* * *

><p>The two were in the living room, and Matthew was actually feeling a little more open towards the other. Having spent the last few weeks with an amicable demeanour towards him, Matthew couldn't help but think of the Alfred he once knew...or at least his delusional idea of him.<p>

That is, until Alfred thought of an idea.

Alfred set Matthew's cup down, pushed him back against the couch, and moved his legs to straddle him.

"Alfr-"

"Mattie, do you love me?"

Matthew steeled his expression, taking a calming breath and looked Alfred square in the eyes.

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you love me?" he asked again, squeezing his shoulders ruthlessly.

Matthew knew better than to tell him he never felt anything more for him than familial affection, so he just bit out a cry of, "yes!"

"Prove it!"

This took Matthew back. "Wh-what do you mean, 'prove it'?"

Alfred chuckled, kissing Matthew softly on the cheek. "I have proven my love to you on numerous occasions. We can tell each other that we love the other, but we need to take it further. To show each other our love. I have shown you my love, and I _know _you love it_..._what with the way you cry out for me. But I need _you_ to show _me._"

Alfred drew back slightly and took one leg of his pants off, pulling the other side down, before sitting on the confused Canadian again.

"...what are you do- hey!"

Alfred pulled back on his sweatpants, exposing Matthew's soft member. He started to stroke him, making him hard in no time- his body awakening to Alfred's touches.

"Mmm...there we go. I want you to show me how much you love me. I want you to make love to me. I want-"

"Alfred, no!

"- to feel you deep inside of me, stretching me how I stretch you. I want you to feel what it's like. Oh please, Mattie. Please...fuck me..."

The blonde gave Matthew an imploring look, all the while jerking him off, as well as himself. Matthew groaned, clawing at the couch, bucking his hips slightly. He wanted Alfred off of him, but it was becoming harder and harder to refuse him.

With a satisfied smile, Alfred grabbed a bottle of lubricant and slicked both the Canadian's cock and fingers.

"Prepare me, Mattie..."

He guided Matthew's hand to his entrance, and pushed him forward. Matthew gasped at the tight heat encompassing his fingers, and soon found himself stretching the man, encouraged by his moans.

This continued for a while until Alfred slapped his hand away and pushed Matthew back against the couch. Going up on his knees, Alfred reached back and positioned Matthew to him before lowering slowly.

It was like nothing Matthew had ever felt before. The feeling of sliding so deeply into someone, the pleasure it brought made him see stars- and he hadn't even come yet. Matthew wanted to fight the feelings, to deny himself pleasure, but he had never felt anything like this before.

Watching Matthew with a slightly pained expression, Alfred moaned from the sight, and from the knowledge that he was Matthew's first. His beloved Matthew had not felt pleasure like this before, and he was the one who showed it to him. He was the one Matthew will always remember- his very first. And if Alfred could help it, his only and last.

"Fuck Mattie, you're so huge...I feel like I'm being split open here..."

Matthew was incoherent at the moment, throwing his head back and panting, hands trying to find purchase on something. Alfred leaned forward, hands on his chest as he fell further until he was fully seated. The two moaned in unison, something that made Alfred's heart flutter.

"That's it Mattie...that's it. Just let go, do what feels natural. Feel me surrounding you, and how good it feels. How good I'm making you feel... How perfect we fit together-"

Alfred broke off on a loud moan when Matthew grasped his hips and pulled him down hard. The American smirked down to him, resting his forearms on the back of the couch so his face were scant inches away from the panting male. They continued at this for a while, but sooner than Alfred would have liked, Matthew felt himself losing control.

"Al, I-I can't..."

"Come, Mattie. Come for me, come _in _me!" Alfred chanted his name, coaxing him to release.

Matthew did not have to be told again. He slammed Alfred down upon him, one, two, three more times until he kept him there as he released. A shout rang through the room as he came, and Alfred loved every minute of it. The sensation of being filled, the thick column of his neck exposed and sweat covered. How Alfred wanted to lean forward and taste it...

Matthew threw Alfred to the side, getting up in a hurry and running upstairs.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going!"

Alfred scrambled to his feet and tried as best as he could to run after him. Matthew had the advantage, and made it to the bathroom, locking the door before Alfred could stop him.

"Mattie! Mattie, don't lock me out!"

Matthew fell to his knees, fists at his ears, trying to will everything away. Not only has Alfred kidnapped him, taken him here and force himself fully into his life even more than before, admitted to isolating him on purpose, but now he has finally taken something else from him- every aspect of his virginity. He was disgusted with himself, sickened that he reacted in such a way. He should have fought he should- no.

'_No,'_ he thought to himself. '_I have to make it seem like I like it here with him. I have to lull him into a false sense of security...only then...' _

The banging on the door never stopped, but Matthew took his time getting up. Washing his face, as well as scrubbing his body as clean as possible. He took a breath and opened the door to a distraught Alfred. He ran to Matthew, holding him close for a hug.

"Mattie! Oh Mattie, I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again! You hurt?"

He inspected Matthew everywhere, ensuring to himself that he was unharmed. Matthew just pulled away from him with a smile.

"Of course I'm okay! I-I just feel a little sick...if you will excuse me, I think I would like to go to bed now."

"Sure! Here, let's go to bed. You can wear warmer clothes, too, seeing it's getting kind of cold out lately. I think it might snow soon..."

Alfred held his hand as he led him to the bedroom, rattling on about the chance of snow, how it probably wouldn't snow that much here, and do on. but Matthew wasn't listening, he had his own thought process going on.

Matthew had enough, and the 'playing nice' game was over.

Tonight.

Tonight he was going to escape him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Just in case it wasn't clear: the end of chapter four loops to the very first chapter- where Matthew tried to escape in the woods. This chapter picks up after that. ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Matthew awoke to...darkness?<p>

'_Wh-where am I?' _Matthew thought to himself. He tried to listen, but he couldn't hear a single thing, not even his own breathing. Opening his eyes, the only thing that was before him was a thick cloud of darkness. His sense of claustrophobia and panic were rising, and it went through the roof when he tried to move and failed.

His arms were behind his back, effectively secured, and no matter how hard he tried to move his arms, Matthew couldn't loosen the binds. He tried to speak, but even that was impossible for him at the moment- other than a slight whimpering sound. Attempting to take a deep breath, he discovered that his nasal passage was blocked off, so he couldn't identify where he was by scent either.

He flinched when suddenly something touched him- on his bare skin. After prolonged contact, he was able to figure out that it was a gloved hand. The hand trailed over his chest, up to his neck, over his lips before it left his body.

Matthew thought long and hard, trying to remember what happened to him last. He fell asleep next to Alfred...after trying to escape in the middle of the night. He spoke of a punishment...but was this it?

He tried to say Alfred's name, but he couldn't quite tell how well it came out. The hand rubbed the side of his head and drew away.

Matthew had no sense of time, and had absolutely no idea how long he laid there alone- or so he thought. He wasn't aware of the fact Alfred had been there the entire time, watching him. Waiting until Matthew fell into a deep sleep, Alfred brought him downstairs to a room he made before they arrived. It was a small, soundproof room with nothing inside of it. He placed Matthew inside, bound his hands behind his back, placed a headpiece on him to block off all sight and inserted high quality ear plugs.

He left him like that for a few minutes, and just picked up his book when Matthew made a discomforted noise.

"Alfred...Alfred, what's going on? Get me out of here! I know you're there! Al-"

He broke off with a slight scream, sounding both frightened and angry.

Alfred wanted to help his poor, misguided Mattie, but he knew that this wasn't enough- he had to go through with his little procedure for Matthew to finally accept him.

An hour later Alfred finally touched him again with comforting strokes, all with a gloved hand. Matthew bowed his head, beseeching Alfred to free him, but Alfred didn't listen. Soon he left the room, leaving Matthew alone.

He continued this process for a while, leaving Matthew to his hallucinations, and complete isolation. Each time he came back, Matthew became more and more open to his touches, leaning towards him, and pleading to be set free.

Alfred tended to his needs, enjoying the fact that Matthew was completely dependent upon him. When he brought his captive back to the room, Alfred removed his gloves and touched Matthew with bare hands, holding him firmer and for longer.

Matthew cried out and started to sob- the prolonged endurance of sensory deprivation was slowly getting to him. He called for Alfred again, but Alfred merely rubbed his head and left the room.

Matthew's wailing followed him as he shut the door and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next time Alfred visited Matthew, instantly upon touching him, the Canadian tried to move his arms and begged more passionately to Alfred than ever before. Pleaded to release him, to let him see, to let him hear and touch. Looking at the object of his obsession, Alfred just bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips, backing away a slight inch.<p>

Even with his eyes hidden, Alfred could sense the conflicting emotions Matthew was experiencing. Whatever he was grappling with evidently failed, for Matthew raised his head and tried to connect their lips again.

He keened against his lips, desperate for more touches, to hear another voice. He was going crazy in this form of isolation, and he needed release. Alfred kissed him deeply as his hand travelled down to his member, and slowly brought it to life. Only when Matthew was straining in his hand did he draw away from him completely.

Matthew almost screamed out at that moment.

"Alfred! Alfred please, don't leave me again. Pl-please..._please...I'll do what you want, just don't leave me!"_

Alfred bit his lip and watched Matthew's desperately plead for him as he coaxed himself to orgasm. As he came, he decorated Matthew's neck and chest with his seed, moaning slightly from the sight.

He drew closer, removed one of his ear buds and whispered into his ear.

"Mattie..."

"Alfred! Alfred please-"

Alfred just covered his mouth with his hand gently, rubbing his head with his other hand.

"Mattie...I love you. We're perfect together and you know it. We are perfect...you love me, Mattie. Admit it. Tell me. Tell me that you love me..._tell me. You love me._"

Matthew shuddered against him, his body betraying him by leaning into Alfred. The only thing that invaded his senses was Alfred's melodic, honeyed voice coating his mind.

'_I forgot how lovely his voice sounds,'_ Matthew thought to himself.

"Alfred...please...let me go, don't make me stay here..."

"You need me, Mattie. Admit it."

"...I need you."

"That's a good boy."

He put the ear bud back in, much to Matthew's anguish, and left again. Matthew cried out in frustration from his unfinished state.

* * *

><p>Much later he returned to Matthew.<p>

He crept behind him, and sat the man in his lap, rubbing his assumedly cramped legs and arms. Winding his way up, Alfred used one hand to encircle Matthew's neck, splaying his fingers and pressing him back against him. His other hand went to the ear bud to remove it and set it on the floor.

"I love you, Mattie. Do you love me?"

Alfred could feel Matthew swallow underneath his hand and tremble slightly, but he didn't relent. Alfred pressed closer against him, his lips teasing Matthew's ear by biting the lobe, and whispering against him.

"We're perfect together, just you and me. Alfred and Matthew. You don't need anyone else but me, you don't want anyone else but me. I am the only one you can depend on, the only one who loves you. And I love you so much, Mattie...so...so much. Tell me you love me. It would make me so happy to hear you say it. Don't you want to make me happy, Mattie?"

Matthew awkwardly nodded his head. "Y-yes...I want to make you happy."

"Then tell me what would make me happy, Mattie."

Alfred heard him take in a shuddering breath, and then let it out slowly before responding.

"I love you, Alfred."

"Again."

Matthew tensed for a moment, lowered his head slightly and whispered, "I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"_Again_, Mattie, _again_."

Alfred had Matthew repeat the sentiment until his voice grew raspy, body limp against him. Only then did Alfred chuckle, lick his neck and kiss him lightly.

"What a good boy...I love you too, Mattie. And what are we?"

"...Perfect for each other."

Alfred smirked down at him, put his ear plug back in and stepped away quickly. Matthew quickly fell back into panic mode.

"B-but I did what you said! Alfred, please! Take this off of me! Alfred...I-I love you! Please!"

Alfred's only response to him was the footfalls out of the room that Matthew couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>A little while later Alfred took Matthew into the bathtub with him, wanting to cuddle close to him in the water, as well as wash him. He kept one ear bud out to whisper his speech into his ear again. As Alfred ran the soap over his body, he told Matthew how each area was his and his alone to touch and to see. He never stopped telling Matthew that he belonged to him. He would sometimes prompt Matthew to respond, which as the visits grew by, slipped easier and easier through the Canadian's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking back into the room, he rubbed the side of Matthew's head like he usually did, which caused the man to moan out his name. Alfred smiled down to him fondly and removed the lubricant from his pocket, setting it down before discarding his clothes. He pressed Matthew down against the ground, spreading his legs before picking up the bottle and pouring a copious amount onto his hand. He slicked himself up, and began to prepare Matthew.<p>

To his delight and extreme pleasure, Matthew did not resist. In fact, he tried to press against his fingers, which just made Alfred a bit rougher from lust.

He spread his legs wide and positioned himself at his entrance. In one fluid movement, he entered Matthew with a groan, followed by a scream from Matthew. He looked up at him in shock, for this was the first time his scream was one of pleasure. Testing it, he pulled out and shoved back in harshly, and sure enough, Matthew moaned out his name.

Alfred almost came at that moment. He began to thrust inside of him with earnest, his passion and lust escalating. Reaching over, he undid the binds to his arms, and removed both ear buds. When he drew away, Matthew wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close, moaning against his ear and chanting his name.

Knowing he was inches away from coming, Alfred reached between them to try and make Matthew come at the same time as him. With his other hand he held himself up as he whispered down to Matthew.

"I love you Mattie...do you love me?"

Matthew gasped something out, throwing his head back as Alfred continued to pound him against the hard floor.

"I didn't hear you- louder."

"_I love you, Alfred!_"

Alfred cried out, eyes becoming damp as he stared down at the gorgeous male below him.

"Tell me...tell me, Mattie."

_"We're perfect for each other, Alfred! Don't ever leave me again, please!"_

Alfred was about to say something, but he found himself unable to. Instead, his hands went to Matthew's head, and in one fluid movement, tore the blindfold from his head.

Alfred gave one more rough thrust and both came instantly; Matthew painting their bodies as Alfred painted his insides. The entire time Matthew stared into wet sky blue eyes, and Alfred looked into loving, cloudy violet ones.

Foreheads touching, they panted mingled breaths; trying to calm down from the intense orgasm s they'd both experienced. Alfred gave a few teasing thrusts but he didn't leave Matthew's body. Instead he lay upon him, head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"You make me so happy, Matthew."

"...You make me happy too, Alfred."

When the two calmed down, Alfred held Matthew's hand as he led him back to the main floor. Matthew followed happily, holding his hand tightly and following close.

Alfred laughed and spun about, attacking Matthew's face and neck with kisses as he wrapped his arms around him. Matthew laughed as well, returning the kisses as they turned. Alfred moved them around so that he was slowly backing Matthew up into the living room.

Matthew felt his calves hit the couch before Alfred pushed him down. Alfred followed him, covering his body with his own and continued the kiss. Tongues duelling, the two didn't come up for air until their lungs nearly burst.

Surprisingly, Alfred was content with this and laid his cheek against him, sighing blissfully. He remained this way for a moment before turning his head up to look at Matthew, reaching up to play with his hair and rub his head.

"Tell me, Mattie."

"I love you, Al."

They spent the rest of the day like a normal couple living together. They had sex once more before bed, and Matthew reiterated the statements he said earlier when Alfred asked him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Matthew rolled over after waking, and found a hot cup of coffee on the bedside table, plus Alfred fully dressed, sitting on the bed near his hip.<p>

"Morning," Matthew side groggily.

"Good morning, baby. I have a surprise for you."

Matthew sat up, leaning into Alfred as his body was caressed when he reached for his cup.

"And what's that?"

Alfred leaned close and kissed him on the cheek, whispering into his ear. "We're going back to town after lunch."

Matthew looked to Alfred with a wide-eyed, clouded expression. "What? Really? Are you sure we should? I think it's wonderful with just the two of us here..."

Alfred chuckled against him, nuzzling his neck slightly. "I agree, Mattie, but we really should join society again before people start to wonder...that and I'm kind of getting cabin fever."

"Why would it be a problem? Wonder about what?"

"Nothing! Now drink your coffee, get dressed, and I'll prepare lunch. Then we will go back home."

Matthew made a noise of agreement, kissed Alfred on his cheek and got up quickly to do what he was told.

Alfred smirked, watching him for a moment before going back to the kitchen.

Throwing on a blue shirt, black jeans, and a black hooded sweater, Matthew was about to cup when he stopped. There was something about this room, this act of finding clothes that seemed almost familiar. He walked back and started to rifle through the shirts when his sight fell upon one etched with an American flag on it.

Matthew stared at it for a few moments, confused as to why that seemed somewhat familiar. His mind felt like it was frozen, and it made him feel very uneasy. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember what happened to him before Alfred saved him from his confines downstairs.

He threw the shirt back down with a scoff. '_Alfred is kind and gentle, and he loves me. He made me see just how foolish I was, on how other people turned me against him. Alfred took me away from my horrible isolation- he is merciful and would never hurt me...'_

Unfortunately Matthew was a little too unstable at the moment to realize just how warped his thoughts were. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his chest, he grabbed his coffee and joined Alfred downstairs.

The two ate their meal with smiles and laughter, making jokes and stealing kisses. Matthew just set their dishes into the sink when Alfred snapped his fingers.

"Oh damn, I almost forgot! Wait right there!"

Too confused to respond, Matthew just stared after him as he ran to another room before cleaning the dishes. Setting the last plate into the rack, he felt and partially saw hands swoop past his vision, along with a flash of silver.

"A-Alfred?"

Something cool rested against his skin as Alfred fastened it together in the back before kissing his neck.

Turning him around, he smoothed the necklace as his eyes went from it to Matthew's eyes. "It's perfect."

Matthew tilted his head slightly in confusion before walking over to a nearby mirror. On his neck, Alfred fastened a medium sized, silver dog tag. The front of the tag was plain, save for the bottom most right corner which in script, read "Jones." Appearing behind him in the mirror, Alfred reached up to cover Matthew's hand as he made to turn the tag over.

"Do you like it?"

"...Yes, it is very nice. Thank you, Alfred..."

Alfred's eyes practically glowed before he bent to kiss his neck again.

"Come on, let's go back to the city."

Lacing his fingers with the hand he was covering, Alfred pulled Matthew along with him, leading him to the car.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the vehicle, hands still connected, Matthew looked out the window and watched the house fade in the distance.<p>

Matthew kept his eyes on it and could not shake a slight feeling of unease while staring at it...as though there was something about it that wasn't quite right. He looked to their hands, and up at Alfred with a look of confusion. It felt similar to when you try to think of a word, it's on the tip of your tongue, but you cannot recall it. There was something about this situation that struck Matthew with unease, but he couldn't think of what.

At that moment, Alfred looked to him with a bright smile and Matthew's look of confusion melted away.

How could he feel that way about Alfred?

They were perfect for each other.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to Alfred's home, and the two entered it with hands still connected. Only when they entered the living room did they part, Matthew settling down to watch television as Alfred listened to his voicemail. Varying messages, from Arthur, from Francis, Gilbert...Arthur was more adamant on asking where he was, confused for not seeing him in a few months. He returned the call, stating that everything was alright, around slight yelling, and that he and Matthew just returned from a minor vacation.<p>

Returning to Matthew on the couch, he straddled him with a smile before leaning down to kiss him.

What he missed as he closed his eyes was a look of panic on Matthew's face. There was something about this situation that sent off red flags in his mind- that something wasn't right. Although he returned the kiss, he had to fist his hands to keep them from shaking.

Why was he feeling so nervous?

This was Alfred.

He loved him, and Alfred loved him.

...Right?

* * *

><p>The two went for a walk, travelling their neighbourhood and then others, until they stumbled upon the city's park. Matthew kissed Alfred deeply before walking ahead towards a large tree. Looking back, he noticed Alfred started to talk to Arthur, who just walked up to him. Matthew shrugged and continued towards the tree, sitting down on the grass and leaning against it.<p>

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel before he felt something. This seemed familiar to him...as if...

'_Oh that's right, I was here with Lars that one time. He...he was warning me of Alfred. But why?' _

Matthew remembered that Lars warned him of Alfred's unhealthy obsession towards him, but that couldn't be true! Alfred cared for him, and only had his best interests in mind for him...right?

He suddenly felt sick and lightheaded, his hands holding the sides of his head. Looking to Alfred, he was laughing slightly at Arthur, who did not look happy- assumedly lecturing him over his little "vacation", as Alfred put it.

Taking his distraction to his advantage, Matthew staggered to his feet, and crept away, making his way out of the park in the other direction towards downtown. His pace quickened once he was out of eyesight, until he broke out into a run.

He didn't know where he was running to, he just felt the need to, to clear his head. The foundation on which he stood was crumbling beneath him, and he had no idea why. He had a hard time trying to remember what exactly was causing it, but he knew it circled around Alfred.

"Matthew! Matt!"

Matthew panicked for a moment, until he identified that the voice was too accented to be Alfred's. Looking to the left, he noticed Lars was crossing the street quickly, running towards him.

He caught up and held his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Matthew looked into his eyes, lost for a moment in the green eyes- eyes that he remembered from a dream.

"...No. No I'm not. Can you...could you please..." he swallowed thickly, looking at him with fanatical eyes.

Lars grabbed Matthew's hand and led him back across the street. "I was just on my way to the mall, I parked over here. Come on, I'll take you back to my place."

"Your...place...?"

Looking back at the Canadian, Lars saw the lost, confused expression on his face which just propelled him forward faster.

"Yes. My place. Come on, Mattie, let-"

"_No_!"

Matthew pushed Lars away, backing away while rubbing at his wrists. His heart started to beat rapidly as he looked to Lars.

Lars on the other hand was confused. "Matt, what's wrong? Are you ok? What did I do?"

He held his hands out to the sides, showing that he meant him no harm. Matthew was shaking, unsure why he had such a reaction, but he knew he needed to get off the streets.

Alfred warned him about people, but searching this man's eyes, Matthew felt deep in his heart, and also in a shaded part of his mind, that Lars was one to be trusted.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go. Let's go now. Right now."

The pair ran to his car, hopped in and drove off. No sooner than they left, did Alfred appear on the street, eyes wild with a look of pure rage mixed with anguish.

* * *

><p>Lars took Matthew to his own house first, picked up some clothes and belongings- phone, wallet, and so on- before taking him to his. He let them settle, getting Matthew comfortable in the spare bedroom before asking.<p>

"Matthew...what's wrong? I've never seen you so upset."

The man didn't respond right away, for he was trying to sort his memory out himself.

"I...I was with Alfred...we were in the park, and I went to the tree. I remembered you talking with me, telling me to be careful of him. I dreamt of that not too long ago and...you...you turned into Alfred...

"I feel so confused, I remember living in a home with Alfred for a while, and we had a good time together...but I can't recall how I got there...I just remember being in the room..."

"Matt-"

"And when you called me 'Mattie' that reminded me of..."

It was as though a spark lit in his mind. Suddenly he recalled his time spent in isolation for days, with Alfred slowly conditioning him to his touches, to his beliefs.

He then recalled trying to escape...escape from...

_'The house! From Alfred!' _ Matthew yelled mentally. Everything started to slowly flood back to him, the thin membrane of Alfred's conditioning cracking and breaking apart until Matthew recalled everything about what happened.

Crying, he looked to Lars who was suddenly beside him, holding his shoulder with moist, confused eyes.

"Matthew? Please...tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me!"

Matthew looked at him for a moment, before slowly explaining, in brief, what happened to him the last few months. He watched as the expression on the Dutch man's face fell and darkened, turning from a look of concern to enraged hatred.

"I- Matthew! You have to-"

"No! I can't do anything right now, I have no idea what Alfred is going to do! He's violent when he's angry, and I can't have him do anything to you...or me."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Matthew looked up to him in confusion. "We?"

"Of course! What, did you honestly think you were going to deal with this alone?"

"But...you don't have to be bothered with me. I can do this..."

Lars looked at him as though he was insane. "Are you serious? I have never been bothered by you! I have always liked you, Matthew. No matter how your brother acted, or tried to shoo me away. I was so concerned when you were gone, I asked Arthur incessantly for your location, just to know you were alright. ...I'm here for you, Matthew. Know that."

Matthew felt his chest tighten to the point of almost pain. He never heard these words before from another person, and he didn't quite know how to react. For someone to help him, to care for him...

He cleared his throat and whispered, "thank you, Lars. It means more to me than you know. I think what's best is to get as far away from Alfred as possible. Maybe if we moved to Canada for a bit-"

"No, no. He'll be expecting you there, I'm sure. How about we travel back to my home in the Netherlands? That should give enough of a distance between you and him..."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Matthew. How many times do I have to tell you that it's alright?"

For the first time in a long while, Matthew gave a real laugh. "Ok, that sounds nice."

Lars brought him close into a hug, telling him with a shaky voice, "You wear a smile beautifully. There should always be one on your face."

Lars rubbed his back for a little while, long after he felt Matthew relax against him.

"Here, let's buy the tickets now so we can leave sooner..."


	6. Chapter 6

The two arrived at Lars' home a few days later, with luckily no sign from Alfred. They bought their tickets, packed, at travelled to the airport with no interruptions. How smoothly it went almost...panicked Matthew. This was not like Alfred to let a few days, hell, a few _hours_ go by without contacting him. He thought that maybe if they finally were one step before the domineering man, maybe...just maybe his escape to another country would work.

The flight over was uneventful and Matthew mainly slept the way there, feeling slightly drained from his ordeal. He wasn't concerned about going overseas- he had done it many times before. But it was reassuring to him that Lars cared enough to help him in his time of need, that Alfred didn't get to him too.

Looking over to the auburn haired man as he guided Matthew through his two storey home, he wore an easy smile but his eyes bellied the emotion. There was a look of slight fear and concern for his friend, worried what might happen with them here. But with the personality Lars had, he wasn't about to let Matthew know- nor was Matthew about to tell him that he could read Lars like a book.

Setting his bags down with a groan, Matthew fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, watching the fan turn in its hypnotic fashion. Sleep leaden eye lids slowly closed, leaving Matthew's mind to wander in the few precious moments before sleep overtook him.

He remembered the look on Alfred's face as he told him he loved him, remembered how enthusiastic and tender he was in the proceeding love sessions. Matthew recalled how he thought he was almost happy there with him, how wanted and loved he felt. His last thoughts before the darkness took over were, '_he never really did want to hurt me...'_

Lars walked back into his spare bedroom to check in on Matthew; see if he found everything and the room was big enough. To his surprise he found the Canadian lying sideways on the bed, legs dangling over and sound asleep. With a half smile, he walked over quietly and gently rearranged the sleeping man so that his head was against a pillow, and a blanket was on top of him.

"Sweet dreams, Matt."

Lars turned off the light and walked downstairs, feeling a little hungry.

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up a few hours later, and from the digital clock by his bed, it was around supper time. He looked around in confusion; not recalling that he fell asleep nestled in the center of the bed like this. '<em>Lars must have...' <em>Matthew broke off with a small smile, stretching and getting off the bed. He walked down the hall slowly, walking towards the sound of talking. In the living room sat Lars, watching some television show while eating some chips. The light from the kitchen cast a shadow into the living room, making Lars look over.

"Matt! I didn't hear you wake up. You hungry? I don't know if you will like anything in my kitchen...there should be something...If not we could go out and get something." He stood and followed Matthew into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched the man rifle through the drawers. When Matthew turned, a glint of silver caught his eye.

"We could always- what's wrong?"

"What's that 'round your neck," he practically demanded, pointing to his neck.

Matthew reached down slowly, not sure what he was talking about- a bug, dirt, perhaps? When he felt the cool chain in his hand, he trailed down until his hand grasped the tag, and he remembered.

"Alfred...he gave this to me before we left. Just a little memento I guess..."

Lars stalked forward, shot out a hand and tried to pull it off of Matthew's neck.

"W-wait! Stop!"

Recoiling, Matthew fell back against the counters, his hand wrapped carefully around the tag. His breathing was slightly laboured and his shoulders were hunched, almost as though he was curling in.

"Matthew? What's wrong? Alfred gave you that!"

"Exactly! A-Alfred gave it to me...there's nothing wrong with a gift-"

"It's a mark of his claim!"

"No! No...no it's not. I just- just leave it alone okay? It's getting kind of stuffy in here...did you want to go out for a bit?"

Lars looked at Matthew for a long moment before slowly nodding his head and sighing. "Ok, if you want to keep it, then fine. Also, going out sounds best for now..."

The two men spent a good time out, having dinner and just walking around town, seeing almost all there was to see in Amsterdam. They didn't spend too much time out though, and returned home for the night. They each slept in their assigned rooms, and slept late into the next day.

* * *

><p>A few days later Lars asked again.<p>

"What are you going to do about Alfred? Sooner or later, you're going to have to return home to Canada."

"I know! I know...I just...I'm not sure, okay? I'm thinking if anything, I'll talk to Arthur and try to have Alfred admitted to a hospital...have him checked out."

Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to the sink where Matthew stood, washing the dishes. Matthew flinched slightly as he felt Lars' hand pat his shoulder, but tried to pretend it didn't happen by smiling up at him.

"I'll be fine here! You go to work, I don't mind."

"Okay, but stay here!"

Matthew waved him off, telling him not to worry and have a nice day at work.

Once he was alone he breathed a deep, rough sigh. He felt nervous and slightly wary around Lars, and he had no idea why. Lars had been nothing but nice and helpful to him since he ran into the man on the street, so why did he feel this way?

Matthew rubbed at his arm as he looked to the fridge once more before slamming it shut. '_That's it. I'm going to the grocery store. I don't care if he told me to stay.' _Trudging up the stairs, Matthew took off his pyjamas and pulled on a dark hooded sweater, jeans, grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes.

He walked at a fast pace to the store, but once he was inside he felt a little more secure so he browsed at his own leisure. Choosing a few things he knew he liked, and a few confections he thought he'd try, Matthew paid and left, walking even slower and enjoying the early morning. He stretched slightly, and breathed in the fresh air, listening to the wind whisper in his ear.

Although, he wasn't expecting the wind to whisper, "Mattie."

Coming to a dead stop, Matthew turned around, whipping his head from side to side, his eyes scanning the area. He knew he heard his name, there was no mistaking it. But looking around at the other people, he didn't see any sign of a familiar form, or the tuft of golden hair. His heart in overdrive, the Canadian stood there for a moment, trying to focus and listen for any disturbance in movement.

When there was nothing, he didn't want to risk anything so he ran. The chilly air did nothing to cool his body; working in overdrive he felt almost numb from the adrenaline. Matthew didn't stop running until he arrived at the edge of his property, and only then did he come to a complete stop to catch his breath. From there he walked slowly to the front door, and came face to face with something that made his blood freeze.

A note was taped to the door, and all it read was, "nice trick, Mattie."

Matthew snatched it from the door immediately and crumpled it, the harsh edges digging into his skin, and almost fell into the house as he unlocked the door. He slammed the door shut, locked it and ran to the kitchen, now ripping up the note as he went. His heart hurt from how fast it was beating. The mere thought of Alfred here, knowing where he lived was too much. And...what if he knew about Lars? He had to know...and if so...what would he do?

He hid the pieces of note deep into the garbage, knowing he couldn't inform his friend. If he did, the man might do something reckless and ultimately make things worse. Matthew had to be the one to deal with this, and if not him, Arthur. Arthur was the only other person who seemed to be able to get to Alfred.

Matthew paced the house, wondering what Alfred had in store next. Alfred became bored quickly, so Matthew knew he would make himself known again soon.

Suddenly, there was a bang from somewhere upstairs, causing Matthew to cry out and jump from fright. Feeling the need for protection, he took a knife from the kitchen and held it in a way that it was hidden along his arm. The cool metal against his skin comforted him as he walked upstairs slowly- holding onto the banister with his free hand as he ascended. At the top of the stairs was another note, this time in a more of a scrawl than his fancy cursive on the previous note.

"_Come on, Mattie. Stop playing this game. Come home. I'm not a patient man."_

He was in the house, this now was painfully obvious.

Walking slowly, he pulled out his phone, quickly texting Lars, and then Arthur, just for good measure. He kicked himself mentally over how stupid he was for waiting this long to do something about Alfred. Why didn't he do anything sooner? The moment he escaped? Why did he feel the need to wait it out? Was he protecting Alfred, or something?

The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, swaying slightly, and Matthew knew that the door was closed when he left it this morning. Slowly, he pushed it open with his foot, peering into the room.

All over the room were sticky notes, with the words, "I love you" on them.

He fell against the frame of the door, his mind swirling and he almost dropped the knife as he gasped out. His window was wide open, the air blowing in and scattering some of the notes. Seeing the wide open window, he ran to it and looked out.

The figure of a man was walking a few houses down, with golden hair, wearing a brown jacket with a 50 embroidered on the back.

Sudden vibrations in his hand startled Matthew from watching Alfred leave so easily, and he answered the phone quickly.

"Matthew! What's happening?"

"N-nothing. False alarm, Lars."

The man didn't sound convinced, but Matthew quickly hung up to answer the other call when he saw it was Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur?"

"Matthew? I received your text...what's going on!"

Matthew, trying to spare a few details, told Arthur what was going on with Alfred, and how he needed help. Arthur was silent for most of it, breaking his silence with an occasional swear and sound of disbelief. Finally when Matthew was done, Arthur told him to try and find a hotel room, and stay there until he arrived. Matthew agreed to this and collected his things immediately.

On the way to the hotel, Matthew called Lars and told him what he was doing.

"No! Matthew, we need to stick together! In a hotel room, I can't help you!"

"It is much safer for you if I wasn't around you, Lars. Also...I'm thinking a hotel room could be better than your house."

"Matt-"

"Thank you for all your help, Lars. I think Arthur and I can handle it from here."

With that Matthew hung up with a sad smile, walking into the building and registering for a room.

The room he was assigned was nice, spacious and clean. It had one large room with a small side room for the bathroom. Matthew locked the door behind him and sat down on the bed, watching television until he fell asleep.

It wasn't until three in the morning that Matthew woke up with a start. The buzzing from the television irritated his ears, as did the annoying infomercial that was on. It blinded him with its light, so he tried to shield his eyes and look to try and turn it off. He reached for the converter and it the power button, tossing it back to the side. Matthew moved back on the covers to get underneath them, when he saw slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

He looked up slowly and to the right, and saw a figure standing in the darkness, right beside his bed. The light from a distant window reflected off his glasses and part of his face, hiding his eyes and making his grin look ferocious.

"Hello, Mattie."


	7. Chapter 7: Aegrescit medendo

Matthew watched, barely breathing, as Alfred continued to grin as he moved to turn on the bedside lamp. Through squinted eyes, Matthew could see that Alfred was no less intimidating by lamplight than in the dark; his eyes were hooded, and were a darker blue than his normal, twinkling sky blue ones. His body was tense and bent slightly forward, as though it had a sense of barely restrained power.

He pressed back against the headboard as the American leaned even more towards him. "Alfred...how did you find me?"

Alfred, who still had not lost his smile, just reached out to caress his dog tags around Matthew's neck, looking up into his eyes. He let a moment pass before chuckling.

"I should really go into acting. I could win awards for these performances."

"What do you mean?"

In a matter of seconds his entire demeanour changed, the look in his eyes became softer and the voice he used was almost scary in its likeness to Matthew's.

" 'Oh, I'm so sorry, but I locked myself out of my room! My key is still in there, can you help me?' "

Matthew gasped quietly, his eyes widening. Now no one would suspect foul play if they thought it was only him in the room...

"Oh Mattie, I missed you so much. I was lost while you were gone...you gave me such a scare..."

Alfred moved onto the bed, rubbing his face against the curve of Matthew's neck, decorating the skin with love bites. It had been too long since he marked his claim on the delicious flesh before him. Matthew tried to move back in an attempt to avoid his attentions, but of course, Alfred was all over him.

"I'm so proud of you, leaving that man. You knew not to make me jealous, good boy. Are you ready to go home now, Mattie? This is _not_ my ideal vacation spot..."

Matthew remained immobile for a moment, while his mind was swimming with ideas. Like an explosion, an idea formed and expanded, leaving him shaking from the hope of it working. He looked at Alfred for a moment with a soft smile.

"I would love to go home soon, Alfred."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Now come on, give me a little affection for having to cross the ocean to get to you."

He slapped Matthew's thigh, prompting him to open his legs for the dominant male. The moment Matthew did, he moved between them, pressing against the Canadian and grinding down against his groin. Alfred reached to Matthew's face and removed his glasses, as well as his own, and set them down on the table.

"Oh Mattie..." he whispered by his ear, kissing the side of his face between pants. "Tell me how good it feels...tell me."

"...it feels great, Al. Please, I need you..."

Alfred shuddered against Matthew, thrilled to hear those words again after so long, but he needed more.

"Tell me, Mattie."

"I love you, Al." Matthew bucked up against him, trying to cause more friction between the both of them. He ran his fingers through Alfred's soft hair, bringing him closer to brush his lips against the other's, as well as dart his tongue out.

"_Fuck, Mattie._ I love you too!" Alfred cried out and smashed his lips against Matthew, kissing him deeply.

They kissed for awhile, their breaths mingling together as they panted into each other's mouth. Alfred drew back to remove his shirt before ordering Matthew to turn onto his hands and knees for him. With hesitation, Matthew did and stared back warily to Alfred, his body shaking. All he was given in return was a smirk as he slid a few fingers deep inside, trying to prepare him. He didn't do it for long, the need to be inside of Matthew was much too strong- leading him to coat his erection with some spit in hopes of easing the way. He pressed himself against Matthew and entered slowly, knowing it would be even more painful for him otherwise.

He cried out as he felt the intrusion, arching his back and trying to pull away from Alfred with a higher pitched moan. Matthew felt his head rise up, and he realized that Alfred was still thrusting into him as one hand covered his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to alert the whole building, now do you?"

A shake of the head.

"That's a good boy. Now, touch yourself."

Matthew reached down tentatively, starting off in a slow rhythm before speeding up to match the thrusts that jarred his body. His moans were muffled against the warm, clammy hand, and he found himself reaching up with his free hand to support himself with the headboard.

"That's it, Mattie...that's it baby...just a little more. Little more..." his hot breath filled his ear, as well as pervaded his mind ever so sweetly, that Matthew couldn't help but comply.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up gingerly, his entire body aching as he moved to look down at the man beside him. Alfred slept soundly, his hair falling back, leaving his face bare and open for inspection. Matthew traced a finger down his cheek softly, almost in forgiveness before moving off of the bed to retrieve a shirt. He walked to his suitcase and withdrew a long shirt- the kind that was perfect for tying into a knot.<p>

He didn't want to have to do this, but it was the only option left to him. He had to restrain Alfred until Arthur came. Assuming that he took an airplane shortly after Matthew called, it should be another five or more hours until Arthur landed, leaving him to try and stall for time. He had called Arthur once more, telling him what hotel he was staying in, and how to find him.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew steeled himself for what he had to do. He hoped that appearing willing last night lulled Alfred into a sense of comfort once more, allowing him this one golden opportunity. Matthew just turned around before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Mattie! Mattie, come play with me!" the small figure of a boy waved over to Matthew, gesturing for him to join. <em>

_Matthew looked up to see Alfred giggle and jump around in the park that they went to for the day. Matthew chose to sit in a large horizontal tube to read a book, while Alfred flew all over the playground, jumping from one play structure to another. He tried to get Matthew to join him a few time before, but the book was much too interesting to put down. _

_At that age, Alfred was even worse for wanting to get his way, so he trudged over to the tube Matthew was curled into and crawled inside, laying down beside the boy._

_"What'cha readin'?"_

_Matthew just pointed to the cover of "The English Patient" as he continued to read. This bothered Alfred, that a stupid little book had more attention than him, so he ripped it out of Matthew's hands and held it away._

_"Hey! A-Alfred, give it back!"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Please, Alfred! Please, don't do anything to it!" _

_Alfred looked to the pleading face, and in that moment found him to look especially beautiful like that. His violet eyes shining at him with a scared, worried glisten to them, his teeth gently biting his bottom lip...Alfred could feel his face flushing in the cool autumn hair. _

_He smirked to Matthew, leaning forward slightly. "I won't, but for a price."_

_"What do you want?"_

_Alfred's grin became cat-like as he whispered to him, "a kiss." _

_Matthew's face scrunched up, distaste written all over it, which caused Alfred to feel slightly hurt and offended. He moved slowly and deliberately to show Matthew he was about to rip at the book, when Matthew reached out and stopped him._

_"Okay! Okay...a small one, then give it back, alright?" _

_His head nodded vigorously, the little cowlick bobbing wildly. Matthew swallowed, his mouth dry as he leaned forward, his eyes closing as he neared the other boy. Alfred kept his eyes open for the most part, enjoying the sight of those ashen lashes drifting shut, unfortunately hiding his amethyst eyes from him. He lifted a hand to hold Matthew's face, and his thumb traced the smooth skin, making him marvel over how soft he was and the freshness of his scent. It was invigorating._

_Their heads inched closer, until their lips brushed against one another, pressing together lightly. Alfred couldn't help but give out a small sigh from how perfect this moment felt for him. He was just about to try and press for more, when the book in his hand was snatched from him. _

_Matthew pulled away and rolled to his other side, facing to other direction than where Alfred was. He curled in on himself and continued where he left off as he left Alfred to sit there confused._

_"Mattie..." he shook his shoulder gently at first, but became more vigorous in his shaking when no response was given._

_"Mattie..."_

_"Mattie."_

"Mattie!"

Matthew blinked his eyes open, the voice that was calling to him, and the hand that was shaking him definitely did not belong to that of a child. He was on his side, and when he tried to sit up, he found that his wrists were bound together behind his back.

He looked around the room, and found Alfred kneeling beside him, a tender expression on his face as he brushed the hair from his face. "You okay, Mattie? Do you have a headache again?"

A lump formed in the back of his throat, making it hard to swallow as he stared up at the man's face. His plan failed, and now he had no idea where he was, or how Alfred managed to get them here.

Alfred moved forward, supporting Matthew as he sat up, and held him against his chest. "Guess what, Mattie. There's someone I would like to show you."

He kissed the corner of his mouth before getting up, walking over to the other side of a large room- resembling that of a room was dark, and he couldn't see the other side of the room- the only light was around Matthew.

When he flipped a light switch, suddenly a man was illuminated across the room-his shoulders, wrists, and ankles tied to a large column.

"Lars!"

Alfred walked over to the man, laughing cheerfully as he slapped him across the face.

"Rise and shine!"

"Alfred, what are you doing? Stop!"

Matthew struggled to get to his knees, his head still a little light as he stood on weak legs. He made to move forward when Alfred pulled out a knife, the silver glinting in the light.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so, Mattie. You can come as close as there," he gestured to a few feet in front of him. It was enough to see everything, but not close enough to try anything.

Lars moved his head slowly from side to side, pain and confusion written all over his face.

"Matt? What's going on?"

"Think, genius!" Alfred chimed in, his voice a slight growl.

This caused Lars to look over to Alfred, eyes moving over his disturbingly calm face, down to his gloved hands grasping a large knife.

"Alfred...don't-"

In one graceful movement, Alfred made a wide sweep of his hand, cutting the man's chest- although the wound was superficial and nothing to be overly concerned about. This caused Matthew to cry out and had it not been for the shine reflected off of the knife Alfred held, he would have lunged forward to stop him.

"Alfred, please! We didn't do anything!"

"Right! And that makes me very happy, Matthew, but we can't have Lars go and blabber about this to everyone else, can we?" Alfred cooed out, twirling the knife in his hand as he watched Lars breathe heavily, eyes wide in fear.

"I-I won't tell a soul, Alfred. Please...don't do this..."

"Al, please...I'll do anything."

"You said that before," his bored voice sang out, looking at Matthew in doubt. "Last time I trusted you, you ran away from me. How do you think that made me feel? And then last night- I don't know if you were trying to be kinky, or..."

He made another swipe of the knife, digging a little deeper this time.

"How about we match that scar on your forehead there, Lars-y boy?" Alfred cackled, continuing to made varying deep cuts on his skin, not yet making a move to stab him.

Matthew swallowed thickly, trying to think of something he could do as he watched Alfred smirk at Lars. He started to walk to him slowly, falling before him to his knees in humiliation.

"Alfred, I beg you...don't kill him. I-I never liked him- only you. I have only ever loved you, Alfred. So please...don't-"

He watched those intoxicating eyes beg up to him, those eyes that he found himself drawn towards every time they looked his way. The tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes like crystals, and oh, how gorgeous did he look in that moment. He looked to the knife and saw a thin coating of crimson on the blade, which for some reason, made Alfred's tough demeanour crack for a moment. His eyebrows came together over perfectly clear blue eyes that had a look of concern aimed down to the Canadian.

"M-Matthew? What..." he looked around for a moment, blinking before looking back down to his hands- his blood covered hands. They were shaking slightly, and a hollow feeling started to spread through his body, overwhelming him.

Falling to his knees, he dropped the knife and fell to his hands. He couldn't meet Matthew's eyes, not that would he be able to see them through a thick mist clouding his vision.

"Matthew..."

"Alfred...look at me."

He remained looking down for a moment before Alfred slowly brought his head upwards, looking to pleading violet eyes.

"Let us go, Al. And we can go home...everything will be okay...we will be just as we used to be, alright?"

"...Y-yeah...yeah...okay." Alfred crawled forward and undid the ropes that bound Matthew before the pair went to help Lars. Alfred walked ahead to leave the building, which left Lars to grab Matthew by the collar.

"What are you waiting for? Let's knock him out, and then we can drag him to the police!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"No! No, trust me...he should be okay now! Alfred and I will just return home to North America, and everything will be fine. We're going to go collect our things and hopefully buy a plane ticket for later today, if it's possible. Lars...I'm so sorry."

Matthew patted his shoulder twice before reluctantly turning away to hurry after the American, allowing Alfred's arm to wrap securely around his waist.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the airport, Matthew had Alfred stay with his luggage as he went to join the line up, waiting to ask about tickets. He was just accepting his tickets when a loud shout rang out, followed by his name. Matthew whipped his head back around, just in time to see Alfred pinned to the ground by at least three police officers.<p>

Arthur stood behind them all, alongside Lars who looked to Matthew with a look of disappointment. Matthew ran to the group, attempting to throw off the police officers when Arthur ran to him.

"Matthew! Are you daft? We've finally have him!"

He thrashed in the man's hold. "No! He's okay now, I'm sure of it! Don't do this!"

"He's okay? Matthew, did you see what he did to Lars? You were there, you know what he is capable of! Alfred is sick, he needs help! Be it behind bars, or in a padded room, I'm not sure, but he needs this! Think of everything he has done to you!"

Matthew's hand reached up to hold the tag around his neck, the cool metal a comfort in his hand. He knew it was true, hell, he was the one who suggested it a while ago. But...he couldn't help but feel remorse and a pang of guilt as Alfred was handcuffed and dragged from the airport, all the while looking to Matthew with a look of hurt confusion.

"Mattie! Help, don't let them do this! I-I love you! Please!"

"Alfred...I'm sorry..." Matthew whispered, knowing that he probably wasn't heard over the noise. He watched Alfred until he was long out of sight, and the other two men had to walk him from the room.

Alfred was admitted into a mental hospital a few weeks later.

* * *

><p>There was a timid knock on the door, which made Alfred perk up and look away from the frosted window. The door opened slowly to reveal Matthew, holding a small bag.<p>

"Hey..." he whispered over to Alfred.

"Hey yourself. How're you doing, Mattie?"

"Good...good. Kumakichi has been a bit of a pain lately, and the weather has been all over the board- scorching hot to cool rain, but other than that, everything is fine. H-how are you?"

A casual roll of the shoulders. "Oh, never better. I think they might even let me out soon! Then I can enjoy summer with you guys, instead of missing out like last year..."

Matthew gave him a small, sad smile before moving into the room and sitting beside him on the bed. He pulled out a few comics, which Alfred eagerly snatched up, and gave Alfred a short, tight hug before drawing away. They spoke for a little while of various things: how he was doing in the hospital, how Matthew was doing outside, and random occurrences in the news.

He had formed a few new acquaintances, as well as mended old bridges, which surprisingly was acknowledged without a reaction from Alfred. Not a single flinch, scowl, or noise was emitted in the negative. Actually, if anything he smiled, and congratulated him on making new friends.

When the visiting hours ended, Matthew reluctantly left the room. He felt much more at ease with Alfred now, nothing like how they used to be. Matthew gave him one more hug before the time came to leave. Alfred had nuzzled his face into the Canadian's neck, kissing the skin on his collar bone, and trailing over to kiss the tag still around his neck. Alfred ruffled his hair before Matthew walked out of the room and outside.

He wasn't aware of Alfred standing at his window, watching him walk across the parking lot. He wasn't aware of how Alfred's sweet, calm face turned dark; his eyes now a turbulent blue. Alfred brought a hand up and traced his outline on the glass, almost pretending it was his face he was touching. He couldn't wait to touch him again, once he was out of this disgusting, horrible excuse of a hospital. He couldn't wait to feel Matthew writhe beneath him, calling out his name in breathless pants. To see those violet eyes plead to him, to watch them glisten and glaze over in lust. To hear his voice tell him what he has needed to hear for a year.

"I love you, Mattie.

And I will see you very soon.

_I promise._ "

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The end, version A :)

Aegrescit medendo: _The disease worsens with the treatment. _


	8. Chapter 8: Ad vitam aeternam

Matthew watched, barely breathing, as Alfred continued to grin as he moved to turn on the bedside lamp. Through squinted eyes, Matthew could see that Alfred was no less intimidating by lamplight than in the dark; his eyes were hooded, and were a darker blue than his normal, twinkling sky blue ones. His body was tense and bent slightly forward, as though his body was humming with a sense of barely restrained power.

He pressed back against the headboard as the American leaned more towards him. "Alfred...how did you find me?"

Alfred, who still had not lost his smile, just reached out to caress his dog tags around Matthew's neck, looking up into his eyes. He let a moment pass before chuckling.

"I should really go into acting. I could win awards for these performances."

"What do you mean?"

In a matter of seconds his entire demeanour changed, the look in his eyes became softer and the voice he used was almost scary in its likeness to Matthew's.

" 'Oh, I'm so sorry, but I locked myself out of my room! My key is still in there, can you help me?' "

Matthew gasped quietly, his eyes widening. Now no one would suspect foul play if they thought it was only him in the room...

"Oh Mattie, I missed you so much. I was lost while you were gone...you gave me such a scare..."

Alfred moved forward, rubbing his face against the curve of Matthew's neck, decorating the skin with love bites. It had been too long since he marked his claim on the delicious flesh before him. Matthew tried to move back in an attempt to avoid his attentions, but of course, Alfred was all over him.

"I'm so proud of you, leaving that house and that man. You knew not to make me jealous...such a good boy. Are you ready to go home now, Mattie? This is _not_ my ideal vacation spot..."

Matthew remained immobile for a moment, but his mind was swimming with ideas. Like an explosion, an idea formed and expanded, leaving him shaking from the hope of it working. He looked at Alfred for a moment with a soft smile.

"I would love to go home soon, Alfred."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Now come on, give me a little affection for having to cross the ocean to get to you."

He slapped Matthew's thigh, prompting him to open his legs for him. The moment Matthew did, he moved between them, pressing against the Canadian and grinding down against his groin. Alfred reached to Matthew's face and removed his glasses, as well as his own, and set them down on the table.

"Oh Mattie..." he whispered by his ear, kissing the side of his face between pants. "Tell me how good it feels...tell me."

"...it feels amazing, Al. Please, fuck me..."

Alfred shuddered against Matthew, thrilled to hear those words again after so long, but he needed more.

"Tell me, Mattie."

"I love you, Al." Matthew moaned as he bucked up against him, trying to cause more friction between the both of them. He ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, bringing him closer to brush their lips together, as well as dart his tongue into the other's awaiting mouth.

"_Fuck, Mattie._..I love you too!" Alfred cried out against his mouth, moaning as he smashed his lips against Matthew, kissing him deeply.

They kissed for awhile, their breaths mingling together and becoming one. Alfred crawled over him, kneeling between his legs and he ripped this shirt off in swift motion. He moved down his body, kissing and sucking as he went along, paying special attention to his nipples before he moved to his pants.

He pulled away, taking the article of clothing with him and flipped Matthew over, shoving his face into the pillows. With his free hand, he sucked on his fingers before moving to thrust one deep within Matthew's awaiting entrance, soon followed by another. A muffled sound was heard from the pillows, making Alfred ease up off of his head, allowing Matthew to turn to the side.

"You like that baby? Tell me how you feel Mattie..."

"A-Alfred..."

The dominant blond pulled the other up on his knees, moving a hand around to pull on his hardening cock.

"That's it...that's a good boy...now I want you to do what I'm doing- I want you to stroke yourself. That's it..."

Matthew cried out as Alfred moved his hand away from the shaft to play with his balls, all the while thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching the hole as much as he could before adding another finger.

When Alfred thought him to be properly stretched, he moved up and aligned himself, moving deep into the man, causing him to cry out and hide his face against the pillow.

Alfred thrust into him for a little while, enjoying the sound of Matthew's muffled screams, but it wasn't enough. He leaned over his body as he lifted Matthew's head up by his hair. He moaned against his ear, licking and biting the lobe between pants.

"Oh god...that's it, baby...fuck you feel so good around me. I missed this...I don't think I can live without being inside of you daily, Ma-Mattie.." Alfred shuddered on his name, the feeling of Matthew clenching around him as he came, and his hand reaching up to cover Alfred's was intoxicating.

"Mmm, made such a mess, baby...Housecleaning won't like that..."

Alfred chuckled breathlessly against his back, kissing and licking at his shoulder blades, while running his fingers along his spine. It wasn't long before his fingers dug into the peach-soft skin at his hips. His thrusts became erratic and deep, making Alfred fall on top of Matthew, pressing him hard into the mattress. His hands moved down to lace with the Canadian's, his hips rolling against the others until he gave two final thrusts. Matthew felt his hands clench on his, and he moaned from the feeling of being filled so deeply.

Falling to the side, the sated man spooned against the other, kissing his neck softly. "I missed you, Mattie."

"...I missed you too, Al."

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up gingerly, his entire body aching as he moved to look down at the man beside him. Alfred slept soundly, his hair falling back, leaving his face bare and open for inspection. Matthew traced a finger down his cheek softly, almost in forgiveness before moving off of the bed to retrieve a shirt.<p>

Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his belongings- wallet and identification- and walked out of the room. He had enough money in his wallet to afford a taxi, which he called to take him to the airport. The airport was full of people, and unfortunately that meant a long line up for Matthew to wait in to ask for a ticket, which he did impatiently, constantly looking over his shoulder.

When it was finally his turn, he made to buy a plane ticket back to Canada in a few hours, but when he tried to pay, he found that he was unable to.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your account seems to be frozen."

"Wh-what?"

"Is there another way you can pay for this ticket?"

Matthew felt his heart begin to go into overdrive. "I-I...I don't-"

"I can help you out. But instead, I'd like two first class tickets to New York..." Alfred spoke to the woman, clarifying which airport he would like to arrive at as he wrapped a firm arm around Matthew's waist.

"Does that sound good to you, honey?" A tightening of his hand.

"Y-yes. Yes it does. Thank you for helping..."

He took the tickets from the woman and grabbed Matthew's hand, leading him off to the nearest bathroom. Once inside and discovering no one in the room, he threw Matthew into an open stall, following closely inside and locking the door.

"You never stop running, do you Mattie?"

At this, Matthew just leaned against the far wall, not looking to Alfred and instead hiding behind his hair. Alfred was confused by this sudden shy act, and moved his hair away to tuck behind his ear.

"Mattie? What's wrong?"

_"Mattie? What's the matter, Mattie?"_

_The figure of a young boy was pressed against the wall of his bedroom, his head down as he tried to hide his tears away from everything else. A second blond boy stood before him, trying to look in his eyes, tears beginning to form in his own._

_"Mattie...tell me what's wrong!" _

_Matthew sniffled slightly, before lifting his head up to the other. "I...I just... I had a bad day today. It's nothing, I-I'll be okay..."_

_Alfred rubbed his shoulder gently before holding out both of his arms to the boy. He didn't want to push him, especially since he knew why his day was not the best. Matthew looked up at him, letting the tears cascade down his face as he ran into his arms. _

_There Alfred made him feel safe; as if he would take care of all his problems and Matthew could feel like he belongs, that others cared. Alfred made him feel warm, and safe in his arms. _

_"Alfred..."_

_The small boy, who held the other with more possessiveness than a child his age should have, cooed into his ear. "Shh, Mattie. It'll be okay...I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"_

_"Yes I do...thank you Alfred..thank you..._

_"Alfred..._

_"_Alfred..."

"Mattie? Matthew, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his memory, Matthew looked around to see the stall around him and Alfred watching him with concerned eyes. His hand was on his shoulder, squeezing gently, and he was closer than last time Matthew checked.

Matthew looked up into sky blue eyes, searching them for something, for anything that he could rely on, and that he could trust. He brought his hand up and placed it over Alfred's heart, feeling the strong and steady beat of it, making him close his eyes. He wanted to trust him, to believe that Alfred wasn't entirely disturbed, nor was he dangerous. He wanted to get passed all of this, because no matter how he tried to hold onto his anger, something was different now. There was something growing inside of Matthew's mind and heart that he couldn't quite understand. But it was every time he looked to the American lately, he felt a slight warming in his stomach. And each time he said _those words..._

When he alerted Arthur, there was hesitation in his voice, and when he left Lars... Matthew should have known, or surely deep down he _did_ know that Alfred would find a way in. The man wasn't too sure, but looking into his eyes, he felt a sense of ease. A voice deep inside whispered for Matthew to not fight these feelings, that maybe, just maybe it could work out. Maybe he was blind to his feelings, and he resisted it out of fear of change. Matthew shook his head mentally, trying to come to grips with the situation, but found himself to be too frayed. Instead he imitated what he did all those years ago- and walked into Alfred's arms.

His warm, familiar scent filled his mind and put him at ease, along with the hand massaging his back. Matthew felt himself relax against his body, the grip on his shirt loosening until the hands were flat on his shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay, Mattie?"

"...yes."

"It's just you and me now...everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you, Mattie. Forever."

Matthew bit off a choked sob as Alfred scratched the back of his head.

As he held the man against his chest, Alfred whispered to him, "hey, let's go get something to eat before we have to board."

Matthew just nodded his head against Alfred's chest, nuzzling slightly, before being led out of the bathroom.

The boys bought some coffee, a small bag of candy, and spoke in a relaxed nature until their flight was called. They just took off in the plane when Arthur entered the airport.

* * *

><p>"N-no Arthur...no, it's okay. Really, I-...no...We-we talked about it and everything is fine. No, I don't want you to do anything, I would rather everyone just forgot about it..." Matthew reached up to his neck, needing to feel the reassuring metal rest in his palm.<p>

"Thank you for the concern, Arthur. Yes, I know what I'm doing. Yes, I'm telling the truth. Yeah...you too. Okay...'kay bye."

He hung up with a soft sigh, setting his cell phone back down on the table before walking back into the living room. Alfred perked up when he saw Matthew walk back in, pulling back the blanket so he could resume his seat beside him. He slid back beside Alfred, allowing the man to curl up against him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had to reassure Arthur again, for the fourth time. What did I miss?"

As Alfred began to explain the scenes that he missed from the movie, Matthew couldn't help but sigh and relax against him.

It felt somewhat comfortable and...almost normal.

Matthew felt his stomach drop.

He knew that he would never be able to escape Alfred, so why fight it?

The devil you know is better than the devil you don't know...

Right?

* * *

><p>AN: Ending B!

Ad vitam aeternam: For all time.


	9. Chapter 9: Aeternum vale

Matthew watched, barely breathing, as Alfred continued to grin as he moved to turn on the bedside lamp. Through squinted eyes, Matthew could see that Alfred was no less intimidating by lamplight than in the dark; his eyes were hooded, and were a darker blue than his normal, twinkling sky blue ones. His body was tense and bent slightly forward, as though it had a sense of barely restrained power.

He pressed back against the headboard as the American leaned even more towards him. "Alfred...how did you find me?"

Alfred, who still had not lost his smile, just reached out to caress his dog tags around Matthew's neck, looking up into his eyes. He let a moment pass before chuckling.

"I should really go into acting. I could win awards for these performances."

"What do you mean?"

In a matter of seconds his entire demeanour changed, the look in his eyes became softer and the voice he used was almost scary in its likeness to Matthew's.

" 'Oh, I'm so sorry, but I locked myself out of my room! My key is still in there, can you help me?' "

Matthew gasped quietly, his eyes widening. Now no one would suspect foul play if they thought it was only him in the room...

"Oh Mattie, I missed you so much. I was lost while you were gone...you gave me such a scare..."

Alfred moved onto the bed, rubbing his face against the curve of Matthew's neck, decorating the skin with love bites. It had been too long since he marked his claim on the delicious flesh before him. Matthew tried to move back in an attempt to avoid his attentions, but of course, Alfred was all over him.

"I'm so proud of you, leaving that man. You knew not to make me jealous, good boy. Are you ready to go home now, Mattie? This is _not_ my ideal vacation spot..."

Matthew remained immobile for a moment, while his mind was swimming with ideas. Like an explosion, an idea formed and expanded, leaving him shaking from the hope of it working. He looked at Alfred for a moment with a soft smile.

"I would love to go home soon, Alfred."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. Now come on, give me a little affection for having to cross the ocean to get to you."

He slapped Matthew's thigh, prompting him to open his legs for the dominant male. The moment Matthew did, he moved between them, pressing against the Canadian and grinding down against his groin. Alfred reached to Matthew's face and removed his glasses, as well as his own, and set them down on the table.

"Oh Mattie..." he whispered by his ear, kissing the side of his face between pants. "Tell me how good it feels...tell me."

"...it feels great, Al. Please, I need you..."

Alfred shuddered against Matthew, thrilled to hear those words again after so long, but he needed more.

"Tell me, Mattie."

"I love you, Al." Matthew bucked up against him, trying to cause more friction between the both of them. He ran his fingers through Alfred's soft hair, bringing him closer to brush his lips against the other's, as well as dart his tongue out.

"_Fuck, Mattie._ I love you too!" Alfred cried out and smashed his lips against Matthew, kissing him deeply.

They kissed for awhile, their breaths mingling together as they panted into each other's mouth. Alfred drew back to remove his shirt before ordering Matthew to turn onto his hands and knees for him. With hesitation, Matthew did and stared back warily to Alfred, his body shaking. All he was given in return was a smirk as he slid a few fingers deep inside, trying to prepare him. He didn't do it for long, the need to be inside of Matthew was much too strong- leading him to coat his erection with some spit in hopes of easing the way. He pressed himself against Matthew and entered slowly, knowing it would be even more painful for him otherwise.

He cried out as he felt the intrusion, arching his back and trying to pull away from Alfred with a higher pitched moan. Matthew felt his head rise up, and he realized that Alfred was still thrusting into him as one hand covered his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to alert the whole building, now do you?"

A shake of the head.

"That's a good boy. Now, touch yourself."

Matthew reached down tentatively, starting off in a slow rhythm before speeding up to match the thrusts that jarred his body. His moans were muffled against the warm, clammy hand, and he found himself reaching up with his free hand to support himself with the headboard.

"That's it, Mattie...that's it baby...just a little more. Little more..." his hot breath filled his ear, as well as pervaded his mind ever so sweetly, that Matthew couldn't help but comply.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up gingerly, his entire body aching as he moved to look down at the man beside him. Alfred slept soundly, his hair falling back, leaving his face bare and open for inspection. Matthew traced a finger down his cheek softly, almost in forgiveness before moving off of the bed to retrieve a shirt. He walked to his suitcase and withdrew a long shirt- the kind that was perfect for tying into a knot.<p>

He didn't want to have to do this, but it was the only option left to him. He had to restrain Alfred until Arthur came. Assuming that he took an airplane shortly after Matthew called, it should be another five or more hours until Arthur landed, leaving him to try and stall for time. He had called Arthur once more, telling him what hotel he was staying in, and how to find him.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew steeled himself for what he had to do. He hoped that appearing willing last night lulled Alfred into a sense of comfort once more, allowing him this one golden opportunity. Matthew just turned around before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Mattie! Mattie, come play with me!" the small figure of a boy waved over to Matthew, gesturing for him to join. <em>

_Matthew looked up to see Alfred giggle and jump around in the park that they went to for the day. Matthew chose to sit in a large horizontal tube to read a book, while Alfred flew all over the playground, jumping from one play structure to another. He tried to get Matthew to join him a few time before, but the book was much too interesting to put down. _

_At that age, Alfred was even worse for wanting to get his way, so he trudged over to the tube Matthew was curled into and crawled inside, laying down beside the boy._

_"What'cha readin'?"_

_Matthew just pointed to the cover of "The English Patient" as he continued to read. This bothered Alfred, that a stupid little book had more attention than him, so he ripped it out of Matthew's hands and held it away._

_"Hey! A-Alfred, give it back!"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Please, Alfred! Please, don't do anything to it!" _

_Alfred looked to the pleading face, and in that moment found him to look especially beautiful like that. His violet eyes shining at him with a scared, worried glisten to them, his teeth gently biting his bottom lip...Alfred could feel his face flushing in the cool autumn hair. _

_He smirked to Matthew, leaning forward slightly. "I won't, but for a price."_

_"What do you want?"_

_Alfred's grin became cat-like as he whispered to him, "a kiss." _

_Matthew's face scrunched up, distaste written all over it, which caused Alfred to feel slightly hurt and offended. He moved slowly and deliberately to show Matthew he was about to rip at the book, when Matthew reached out and stopped him._

_"Okay! Okay...a small one, then give it back, alright?" _

_His head nodded vigorously, the little cowlick bobbing wildly. Matthew swallowed, his mouth dry as he leaned forward, his eyes closing as he neared the other boy. Alfred kept his eyes open for the most part, enjoying the sight of those ashen lashes drifting shut, unfortunately hiding his amethyst eyes from him. He lifted a hand to hold Matthew's face, and his thumb traced the smooth skin, making him marvel over how soft he was and the freshness of his scent. It was invigorating._

_Their heads inched closer, until their lips brushed against one another, pressing together lightly. Alfred couldn't help but give out a small sigh from how perfect this moment felt for him. He was just about to try and press for more, when the book in his hand was snatched from him. _

_Matthew pulled away and rolled to his other side, facing to other direction than where Alfred was. He curled in on himself and continued where he left off as he left Alfred to sit there confused._

_"Mattie..." he shook his shoulder gently at first, but became more vigorous in his shaking when no response was given._

_"Mattie..."_

_"Mattie."_

"Mattie!"

Matthew blinked his eyes open, the voice that was calling to him, and the hand that was shaking him definitely did not belong to that of a child. He was on his side, and when he tried to sit up, his hands flew to his head as he tried to fight the feeling of nausea.

He looked around the room, and found Alfred kneeling beside him, a tender expression on his face as he brushed the hair from his face. "You okay, Mattie? Do you have a headache again?"

A lump formed in the back of his throat, making it hard to swallow as he stared up at the man's face. His plan failed, and now he had no idea where he was, or how Alfred managed to get them here.

Alfred moved forward, supporting Matthew as he sat up, and held him against his chest. "Guess what, Mattie. There's someone I would like to show you."

He kissed the corner of his mouth before getting up, walking over to the other side of a large room- resembling that of a room was dark, and he couldn't see the other side of the room- the only light was around Matthew.

When he flipped a light switch, suddenly a man was illuminated across the room-his shoulders, wrists, and ankles tied to a large column.

"Lars!"

Alfred walked over to the man, laughing cheerfully as he slapped him across the face.

"Rise and shine!"

"Alfred, what are you doing? Stop!"

Matthew struggled to get to his knees, his head still a little light as he stood on weak legs. He made to move forward when Alfred pulled out a knife, the silver glinting in the light.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so, Mattie. You can come as close as there," he gestured to a few feet in front of him. It was enough to see everything, but not close enough to try anything.

Lars moved his head slowly from side to side, pain and confusion written all over his face.

"Matt? What's going on?"

"Think, genius!" Alfred chimed in, his voice a slight growl.

This caused Lars to look over to Alfred, eyes moving over his disturbingly calm face, down to his gloved hands grasping a large knife.

"Alfred...don't-"

In one graceful movement, Alfred made a wide sweep of his hand, cutting the man's chest- although the wound was superficial and nothing to be overly concerned about. This caused Matthew to cry out and had it not been for the shine reflected off of the knife Alfred held, he would have lunged forward to stop him.

"Alfred, please! We didn't do anything!"

"Right! And that makes me very happy, Matthew, but we can't have Lars go and blabber about this to everyone else, can we?" Alfred cooed out, twirling the knife in his hand as he watched Lars breathe heavily, eyes wide in fear.

"I-I won't tell a soul, Alfred. Please...don't do this..."

"Al, please...I'll do anything."

"You said that before," his bored voice sang out, looking at Matthew in doubt. "Last time I trusted you, you ran away from me. How do you think that made me feel? And then last night- I don't know if you were trying to be kinky, or..."

He made another swipe of the knife, digging a little deeper this time.

"How about we match that scar on your forehead there, Lars-y boy?" Alfred cackled, continuing to made varying deep cuts on his skin, not yet making a move to stab him.

Matthew felt a bubble of anger rise up in his chest as he watched Alfred lose himself in his attacks. He couldn't let this continue, he couldn't, and he had to act fast. It was in his favour that Alfred was too confident in his thoughts about him.

As Alfred faced Lars, Matthew moved quickly and silently, grabbing his jacket and throwing him to the ground. Alfred hit the floor with a loud slap, his head bouncing slightly from contact, and his arms out from his body. The Canadian rushed and grabbed the knife from him, punching Alfred as hard as he could across the jaw before running to cut the bound man free.

Once Lars was able to use his hands, Matthew gave him the knife and went back to Alfred. He straddled his body, and curled his hands around his neck, his thumbs and nails digging into the skin. Alfred's face contorted, but he made a feeble attempt to pull his hands away. Whether it was from the contact his head made with the ground, or from his own reasons, Matthew was not sure.

He continued to strangle the man, his own face a mask of anger. "You selfish, fucking poor-excuse of a man! You know nothing of compassion or love- you are just an obsessive fucking _monster_. I should kill you for what you've done! First to me,_ all my life_, and now bringing Lars into this!"

Alfred looked up to him with a tortured expression, his hands slowly moving up Matthew's torso in a loving caress. This caused Matthew to look at his hands around his neck, and let go in disgust.

"You will never learn, will you?" he asked in a cold voice, his eyes glaring down to his tormentor.

With a small smile, Alfred shook his head slowly, never once taking his eyes away from the man above him, which infuriated Matthew. He pulled back and punched Alfred once more before standing and covering his face with a sigh. Lars had watched the whole display with a stoic expression, not moving to Alfred's aid, nor stopping Matthew. He had the ropes in his hands, and when Matthew left the bruising man, he bound his wrists tightly.

"I'm going to go find a phone and call the police. You watch him," Lars patted Matthew's shoulder, leaving him with the American. Matthew just stared down at Alfred, the two having a stare off as Lars went to call.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Arthur had met up a few hours later, and they discussed what was to become of Alfred, settling on him being admitted to a hospital of psychiatric treatment.<p>

When asked how he felt, Matthew looked off to the side and refused to answer the question. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel a little conflicted. What feeling did prevail however, was a sense of relief. He was finally free of Alfred while he was locked away. He didn't want Alfred to suffer or go to prison, he just wanted him to get better. And then maybe they could lead a normal life and forget all this ever happened.

It was months before Matthew brought up the courage to visit Alfred in there. He didn't want to, but by then the anger had subsided, along with most of his fear. He found Alfred sitting alone by a window in his room, staring bleakly out to the trees. The doctors told Matthew that he was doing well, and that there was a significant improvement with his mental stability, which made his visit a form of test to see just how much of an improvement.

Matthew cleared his throat, bringing the lone man's sky blue eyes towards him. They widened when they fell on him, unbelieving that Matthew was actually there.

"Mattie...? Is that really you?"

The Canadian just nodded his head and walked into the room slowly, looking at Alfred the entire time. He saw how his body shook in anticipation, hands clenched into a fist on the arms of his chair and his body rose slightly.

"Mattie..."

He stopped when he stood before the chair, looking down at Alfred without any expression- just staring at him. His hand slowly reached up, grasping the tag, and in one hard tug, he ripped it from his neck. He deliberately dropped it into the man's lap, watching as tears formed into his eyes. Alfred felt as though it was his heart that Matthew just broke instead as he looked at the necklace.

In a soft, shuddering voice that was raw from being unused as well as unshed tears, he called up to Matthew. "I just wanted you to love me." He looked up, tears now pouring from his eyes as he started to sob. "I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you. That's- that's all I wanted."

Matthew took a deep breath, watching the tears fall for a few moments more before turning to walk back to the door.

"Mattie...Mattie, wait! Please...stop!"

He did stop, his hand on the door knob and his body slightly bent. Matthew turned to look over his shoulder, staring Alfred down, his violet eyes brimming with tears. Alfred's heart stuttered when he was unable to identify if the look he was given was one of pity, or hatred.

"You need to realize you can't _make_ people love you," Matthew whispered turning the knob and leaving his room.

The sounds of sobbing followed him all the way to the elevator doors.

Matthew tried to reassure himself that this was best for him, that it didn't kill him inside whenever he thought of Alfred. He thought of how happy he was now that Alfred was out of his life.

So why did his tears continue to fall?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now this is the end! To me, **version A is the real ending for Unrequited**, but I thought to add alternate endings in case some didn't like it. I hope you liked my story, I know I had a fun time writing it (psycho!Alfred is way too much fun and this is not the last you will see of him from me!). Thank you to everyone who reviewed! My goodness, they filled me with _such joy_, I cannot even bring across how happy I am reading them. Thank you again, so, so much!

Also, doth my eyes deceive me? A sequel to version A? Hmmmm~

Aeternum vale: Farewell forever

P.S: Four points for Jane, you go Jane! :P (review on ch.5 lol)


End file.
